ASL and The Whitebeards
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Luffy is a girl, Sabo's alive and Ace is a kidnapper. Slight swearing! Maybe MarcoXLuffy...and sorry for any grammer and or spelly mistakes
1. Where are we?

**Chapter One**

In the East Blue there is an Island that holds a small village that houses three troublesome siblings that are family by bond, two brothers and one little sister, they all first met each other in the forest after the girl was handed over to Dadan a well-known bandit by her grandfather after an incident that happened with a well-known pirate by the name of Shanks.

The girl by the name of Monkey D. Luffia, short boyish black hair, wide brown eyes, constant huge smile, a small two stich scare under one of her eyes and a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon around it; was dumped by her only known family member before splitting, after he had introduced her to her older brother Portgas D. Ace, who has slightly wavy black hair with dark almost back eyes and boyish freckles all over his face.

Ace wanted nothing to do with the girl but Luffy, as she liked to be called, didn't want to be alone and followed him through the forest each day for over three months before she found him with her other brother Artful D. Sabo who has blond hair under a blue top hat with funny shaped blue goggles in a blue cocktail coat with a waist band.

Luffy had overhead what they were saying and made herself known, and being the kind and overprotective brothers that they are, they tired her to a tree and decided to kill her, lucky for them her screaming brang other people bad people but still people and she lived… Ace snapped out of his thoughts as her looked at his crying Siblings, Sabo the same age as him seventeen and Luffy only three years younger at age fourteen.

"Come on, it's not like we won't be seeing each other again." Ace snapped glaring at his somehow older brother that's crying just as much as his little sister, both watery eyes turned to Ace, Ace flinched at this. "In three years Luffy will be setting sail on her own."

"…"

"We'll see each other again…" Ace is slowly losing his ability to keep calm and soon with a cry he flung himself at the two, crying out his own tears, its half a day later that Sabo and Ace set sailing in their own dinghies.

Luffy the fourteen year old waved bye to them along with Dadan and her bandit family, the Mayor of the small village and Makino a bar owner that helped in the raising of Luffy when she was born. Luffy is a cute girl, kind and innocent with wide brown eyes that sparkle with joy and mayhem. When she hit puberty the brothers had thought that Luffy would go her separate ways to become more feminine and girly, they both fear that she would stray from them but she didn't she stayed close to them. It was one day that it looked like she just changed her hip got rounder and her chest bigger, her face losing more baby fat and becoming more defended. Garp noticed this and started showing her photos of marine boys that she had to choose from and….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LUFFY I'LL SAVE YOU! I'M GOING BACK…" A scream that came from Ace snapped Sabo out of his thoughts, and his gaze moved towards his rapidly rowing away brother, who must have been thinking about the same things as him. All Sabo could do is face palm as he watched Ace literally kidnap their own sister from the docks then rowing back over to where he was before. The three of us sat in a very awkward silence; it wouldn't be the first or last time either, all eyes were on Ace as he looked up at the sky breathing deeply in and out of his nose. It's Luffy that broke the silence after that long pause; she had turned her eyes away from Ace and is glancing around.

"Where are we?" It's an innocent question that put both men on high alert they looked around… "Ace, why am I here?"

"…" Both Sabo and Ace froze at this question and they turned and looked at Luffy who is leaning on the side of the boat with her hat covering her eyes. Her older brothers gulped knowing that Luffy is being series and she's deadly when like this.

"Umm well…" Ace mumbled and fumbled for a while before he got his bearings. "When the crazy old man finds out that we are gone and you, are all alone he'll take you with him to either get married, to become a marine or both."

"…"

A hush fell over the three as her older brothers waited for Luffy to say what it is that she thought of all this, they jumped a little when she shot up with a victory sign and a huge grin.

"Shishishishsi, so I'm captain." Luffy all but shouted out, she yearned two lumps on her head for that.

"We are going separate ways and Luf, you'll be coming with Me." both her elder brothers said pointing at themselves, they ended up fighting and growling at each other before Luffy in a wise moment said something again.

"You can share me, after all you both want to start out alone and well I'll stay with Ace for a few moths then we all met up and I go with Sabo for a few months and then repeat."

"…That's not a bad idea, but there is one thing that has to happen. You are not allowed to help in any fights or cause any trouble until you are seventeen and start your own crew." Sabo said, Luffy laughed and Ace smirked.


	2. Crazy Stupid moron

**Chapter Two**

Several months later Luffy stared at the newspaper article in front of her, in slight worry. She walked over to Sabo handing the paper to him letting him read it.

"Luf, we gotta go see him…" He said folding the paper down, Luffy nodded her head with a slight smile on her face, before she shifted into a black panther with a tag around her neck, with an S and a spade engraved on it.

She walked proudly next to Sabo as he opened his door from the captain quarters and onto deck, none of the crew members blinked at the large panther next to their captain after all it's been with him since he first started out they just wanted to know why she wasn't the first mate but then it's properly because she's a large feline.

"Everyone we are setting a course towards an island protect by Whitebeard." Sabo yelled out, everyone froze in what they were doing and stared at Sabo like he lost his mind, everyone had something to say about this besides Sabo's first mate and the proudly sitting cat next to Sabo's feet. Sabo tried getting everyone to calm down and soon the first mate joined in, this went on for some time before a loud yowl shut everyone up and all eyes looked back up to their captain and a pissed off panther that looks about ready to pounce at them. After Luffy made sure everyone was looking she sat back to and licked her large paws, Sabo smirked at his sister in humour before turning back to his crew. "I know that Whitebeard is very protective of his islands and his family and so am I, Ace has seemed to have gotten himself into trouble with the old man."

Nobody had anything to say to this but they snapped to work.

"Micky go to the closet one, once we dock I want people to ask around for any pirate allies that they have on the island if they don't have any I want everyone to start being mean…don't kill or hurt anyone."

"AYE!" Came the reply from everyone, Sabo then turned back to his captain Luffy following behind him and Richly the first mate joined them, Richly wears a green cap were the brim hides his right eye, slightly long blue hair, wears no shoes and only a pair of shorts and a trench coat that holds all his little vials of poisons and needles.

"Sabo…" Sabo knew what he wanted to know and handed over the newspaper as Luffy lay down on his bed. Luffy, Sabo and Ace all found out that it's easier for Luffy to stay in her zone form so that she doesn't end up with a bounty on her head. "Wow, it doesn't say who he had a fight with but it lasted five days then another day with Whitebeard before he collapsed."

"Yeah, crazy reckless moron, what was he thinking going after whitebeards head like that?" Luffy snorted in amusement making Richly and Sabo to turn their heads to her. "It's not funny Lu."

This seemed to amuse the panther even more as she pushed herself up from her laying down position to standing up on the bed she then jumped down and whined her way around his legs like a cat normally does while purring before jumping out his bed room window and onto the deck and she sat their watching everyone worked. She then moved to the mermaid figure head and sat on it proudly watching the waters and the horizon.


	3. Kittys Claws

**Chapter Three**

Few days later they make it to the next island that's run by Whitebeard, Sabo, Luffy and Richly are the first to land and the males smirk at the pirates that came to greet them. The Epoida pirates, the captain of the Epoida pirates has on a blue floppy cowboy hat on, long slight orange curly hair that reaches the middle of his back and covers his eyes from view.

"Bloody Gentleman Sabo what can we do for you?" He asked friendly like but the hard edge is there, Luffy sat down at Sabo's feet when they stopped walking.

"Hello, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind calling Whitebeard down here, we have some things to talk with him about." Sabo said with a slight tap of his hat at the start of the conversation in a greeting.

"What do you want with pops?" The other pirate captain asked this time losing all friendly tones in his voice, the crew behind him tensing up and grabbing weapons. Luffy looked over her shoulder at Sabo's crew members and growled warningly at them not to touch their weapons, they flinched and let go of their weapons and sheepishly smiled at her.

"We would just like to talk to him, he seems to have in counted my younger brother and I would like to make sure that Ace is still alive and or not crippled."

"Ace? Fire fist Ace?" Sabo nodded his head to conform, Luffy sensed it and she stood up from where she was sitting and every one of the Top hat pirates reached for their weapons. Richly pulled out one of his small thine needles and hit the bullet that was aimed at Sabo's head. Soon both pirates were engaged into battle. This went on for three days before Luffy attacked a Top hat crew member making everyone stop in their tacks, Luffy, Andres and the Epoida pirate didn't move. Luffy is crouched over top of Andres while the Epoida pirate is flat on his back with an axe next to his head imbedded into the ground. The picture made it clear as to what was going to happen, Sabo stepped forward about to say something when the Epoida pirate stood up and kicked Luffy in the side making a pained yelp come from her throat.

"What the fuck? It's a battle don't show pity." He growled out, all the Top hat pirates glared at the one guy and if it wasn't for Epoida then they would have killed him, but as it was Epoida knocked the guy out. Luffy stood up on her feet with a wince as Sabo ran over to his younger sister, patting her body down checking to see if anything is broken or bleeding, he hugged her when nothing was wrong.

"Thank you for saving the idioit." Epoida said bowing towards the panther, Luffy for her pat dropped her bottom jaw in a huge grin and what sounded like a laugh came from the wild cat making those that heard it chuckle or smirk. "Why did you save him anyways? It's a battle filed, you can't go saving the enemy or you'll die and get others killed."

Luffy sat down at Sabo's feet and whined up at him, it's Richly that got what she was trying to say.

"Captain ordered us not to kill anyone when we docked." Everyone looked at the Top hats first mate in shock before understanding flashed through everyone's faces. Andres looked down in shame at both the captain, first mate and the panther.

"I'm sorry, Cap'n, Richly and Luffy." Soon after all that was pushed aside, Epoida pirates and the Top hat pirates came to an agreement, but pretty much as soon as they shock hands the Moby dick shot out of the harbour. Sabo blinked at the ship in slight shock before turning to look at Epoida, said man had a slightly shocked look on his face too before a blinding smile cross his face.

"Pops!" Came the cries from all the Epoida pirates as they waved up at the huge ship, the top hat pirates on the other hand were sweating under the looks they were getting from the Whitebeards.

"Oi pops, these guys just wanted to talk to ya about something, we were the ones that attacked."

"Talk?" Whitebeard asked jumping down from his ship with his commanders behind him.

"Yeah something about Fire fist Ace!" This got a few reactions from the Whitebeards as they heard his name.

"What do they want with him?" Whitebeard asked instead, Epoida looked at the other captain before looking back at Whitebeard.

"Not sure pops…" All eyes turned to Sabo, who up until now had been totally ignored, Luffy found it funny and you could see that by the way her shoulders were shacking. Sabo moved forward with his hands raised making himself come off friendly.

"Good day Whitebeard, I'm Sabo captain of the top hat pirates." He said with a bow and tipping his hat very politely, making some of the pirates stares in shock, who has ever heard of a polite pirate? "I would like to inquire about Fire fist Ace."

"What about him?" Marco asked coming forward; Luffy stood up and sat next to Sabo's feet with an owlish look on the wild cats face as it sniffed at the air.

"I would like to know if his alive or not and if his alive if his crippled." Sabo said keeping an eye on his younger sister and she put her chin down and butt in the air tail waving around getting ready to pounce.

"His alive and healthy if not a bit sulking…" Whitebeard said watching the playful panther next to Sabo's feet as the smaller then normal wild panther knead the ground under her feet.

"His alive and fine?" Sabo asked a smile braking across his face wildly. "That's good to here, had me worried…"

He didn't get to finish because Luffy had bunched up her muscle and had pounced taking everyone by surprised, she landed on top of a very shocked and surprised Marco, it only got worse when the panther jumped back off of him and crouched again tail flicking in the air as she got ready to pounce once again. In the end it looked like a game of tag where Luffy would jump at the first division commander who tried his best to make the wild cat stop, it was a sight to see. However when a wild cat get too playful they end up deadly and Luffy let that show a little it's lucky that someone stopped her. The only thing that anyone saw was a bright flash of orange and black that rolled around in the dirt.

"LUFFY!" Is the very cheerful shout that came from the orange blobby shape, when the black and orange mess stopped rolling around everyone saw that it was Fire fist Ace, who had unintentionally saved Marco from the kittys claws.


	4. Ace and Luffy

**Chapter Four**

All the Whitebeard pirates are in some kind of huge shock, because really, who would believe that the young male is this happy and childish? Because they only have seen Ace sulk and try to kill Whitebeard and sulk some more, never have they seen him like this at all. But then his only been with them for so long and it would seem that he knows the Top hat pirates.

"What they hell are you doing here?" Ace asked as he sat on the panther, it's a very strange sight to see. Ace looked up at his smile got bigger as he spotted the blue top hat; with a whoop he jumped up and tackled Sabo to the ground who laughed.

"Ace, how do you know them?" Marco asked eyeing the panther so that it doesn't pounce on him again. Ace slipped back into his sulking mood as he looked over at the Whitebeards.

"This would be my elder brother Sabo and…Luffy." He said with a nod of his head at the large cat that is walking over to the brothers.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Panther Stew?

**Chapter Five**

None of the Top hat pirates knew how but they ended up sailing with the Whitebeard pirates or even starting to party with them, what everyone besides the Top hat pirates found odd was the fact that both Sabo and Ace talked to the panther like it could understand them, even gave it, its own plate of food. They would stop talking right away if anyone got too close to them to eardrop but other than that they were smiling and laughing having a good time. Whitebeard watched the three of them in good humour and laughed when Ace handed over a mug of good rum to the animal only for Sabo to take it away with a glare at the freckled faced male. The party lasted a long time before people started passing out from too much alcohol or just dead tired and couldn't be bothered to move to their hammocks. The last few to pass out are the three siting by themselves, Marco, Thatch, Jozu and Whitebeard; they left them there in favour of their own beds.

Luffy is the first to wake up on the deck, ears flat to her skull as she look around at the unknown place before she saw her brothers a little ways away from her, she grinned at them and went to move over to them but a different smell caught her senses and with a drooling grin made her way towards the smell of cooking meats.

Thatch unaware of the black cat behind him kept on cooking, it's only after he turned around did the cook scream and jump back a little in fright making the cat open her eyes in horror as she looked around for any kind of danger in seeing none she sent an are-you-stupid look towards him. Thatch knew that look anywhere and a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he straightened up and glared down at the cat that is mocking him.

"Don't look at me like that; you're the one that snuck up on me." He snapped trying to defend himself; this only got a smirk, _a smirk, _from the panther. "You stupid cat, how would you like to be turned into panther stew?"

**_"Who are you going to turn into stew?" _**Is the deadly voice that comes from the gallery door, Thatch sweated as he looked up at the pissed off Ace, who is slightly burning from his shoulders.

"I'm going to turn your kitty into dumplings and serve her up to the crew." Thatch said with a huff as he folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air, Ace kept his cold glare on the cook. What neither of the males notice was that Luffy had moved and is sitting on the sidelines watching the small spat go on between the two in rapt amusement and entertainment.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Thatch said back mockingly.

"I'm not going to let you touch one fur on her body." Ace growled from his throat as his eye twitched.

"Let's see you try, Flicker."

"Your so going to regret this."

"Oh yeah? It's more like you're going to regret stepping in my way of cooking up that panther."

"You're not going to touch her." Luffy lied her head down on her paws as she watched them repeat themselves moving slightly closer together, she looked up when Sabo stumbled in holding his head, he spotted his younger sister and laid down next to her using the large cat as a pillow.

"Sure I am, panther meat is great to cook up all tender and soft with the right amount of fat and muscle."

"You're sick."

"How? I bet you have eaten panther before."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH LUFFY."

"LETS SEE YOU HOLD YOUR WORD TO THAT."

"ALRIGHT THEN." Thatch jumped at Luffy while Ace went for him, Ace got Thatch's foot and Thatch came up just short on touching Luffy, this time both Sabo and Luffy are watching the two of them fight each other.

"Who do you think will win?" Sabo asked Luffy, Luffy looked them both over before turning her nose over to Ace. "Ace? Hmm, lets bet, I win you cannot steal food from others plates, You win you get to see me in that dress that Polio got you."

Luffy grinned, they watched them beat each other up and Luffy grew bored so she stood up and moved towards the forgotten pots of food, jumping skilfully up on the kitchen counter she walked over to the pots and looked inside of them. And like a vacuum sucked all the stew into her black hole of a stomach. Thatch saw this and cut away from Ace and Ace saw that his food is being eaten moved towards Luffy at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Luffy looked at them both with her kicked puppy look and jumped from the table tail between her legs as she sat next to Sabo whose jaw is on the ground. The fourth division commander and Fire fist didn't move an inch as they watched Sabo hit Luffy over the head with his pipe and he stood over her.

"THE BET!" He cried out in dismay, Luffy sulked as her older brothers and the cook glared down at her, she dropped her shoulders and moved out of the gallery. Leaving behind the fuming males, once she was out of there she bolted down the hall and into a supply closet and chuckled to herself at what she deemed a victory.


	6. LUFFY! STOP!

**Chapter Six**

After Luffy got over her laughing fit she moved out of the closet, never mind she doesn't have hands to turn the knob, as Luffy walked out and onto the deck she saw the pineapple head making her eyes turn into stars as she pounced at him. After Marco had gotten the large cat off of him he glared down at her.

"Why the fuck are you always jumping on me?" He snapped down at the cat, Luffy smiled up innocently before she jumped at the man again, Marco saw it coming and jumped back. Luffy's smile grew and she went after the retreating commander. Soon the crew was brought down by all the swearing flying out of the normally calm and cool Marco. After running away from the panther for a while Marco got sick of it and changed into his phoenix form and flying up into the crow's nest. Luffy had frozen on the spot as she watches the flaming bird with huge eyes, everyone watched the pink tongue dart out of felines mouth as she licked her lips eyes still glued on the flaming bird.

"Luffy you cannot and will not eat any people on this ship." Richly said walking up to the animal, Luffy turned her pitiful eyes onto the first mate of Sabo's crew. Someone else butted into the conversation the jackass of the top hat pirates, the one with the name that nobody can remember.

"I don't want the reason for why we all get killed being that the first division commander got eaten by our _pet _cat." Luffy snarled as her fur stood up, claws coming out of her paws, everyone saw it coming but nobody could stop it in time. Luffy went for the forgotten dude and bit into his shoulder, blood splattered from the puncher holes in his shoulder over the cat's fur and onto the deck. The forgotten male cried out in anguish as his skin and anything under it got torn. They land on the ground with a thump and Luffy kept her mouth and teeth into the man.

"LUFFY! STOP!" came the cried of mostly everyone from the top hat crew and the old Spade pirates, Luffy kept her jaw locked onto the man, it's only after the next comment made her let him go.

"We did tell everyone not to call her a pet; she's part of the crew not a pet." Ace said with a shack of his head, Luffy slowly moved her mouth from the shoulder and glared down at the male under her, mouth still opened and blood dripping from her teeth.

"Say sorry." Sabo said to the person under Luffy, he said it like you were talking to a very naughty child or something, when the forgotten man didn't say anything only turned his head away Luffy moved one of her paws and stepped on the bite mark.

"S-S-SORRY!" He whimpered out, Luffy moved off of the man and walked over towards one of Whitebeards men and stood up on her back legs resting her front on his shoulders making the guy freeze in horror, Luffy only turned her head towards his mug and stuck her nose into it drinking whatever was inside of it up.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Sabo says turning his eyes up to Marco in the crow's nest then back to Luffy.

"What?" Ace asks watching his younger sister drink the man's drink from his own hands.

"Luffy's in the cat family right?"

"Yeah…"

"And Marco's a phoenix."

"Yeah…"

"What if, Luffy because of her feline instinces they have to get the bird or something. Like when Snowy used to bring home the dead animals to show off. And Marco being the strongest bird around she naturally goes for him."

"Guess that makes sense, so how do we stop Luffy from going after the flaming turkey?" Ace asks keeping his eye on his younger sister as she dropped back to the ground and the man whined about his booze.

"Just let Luffy find something else to keep her entertained." Ace snorted at what Sabo said and turned his head towards his brother.

"What's more entertaining than a flaming bird?"

"…" Sabo grew a smirk across his face and he looked around the ship making Ace grew a similar smirk, a smirk that could and will put the devil into an asylem(loony bin).


	7. Witness the craziness

**Chapter Seven**

Ace being who he is still went after Whitebeards head while he plotted with Sabo, Luffy had found something to keep her amused, stalking crew members or just pissing off the cook by eating everything straight from the pots while watching Marco. It's when Ace reaches the fifty mark that he asks if they could throw a party, pirates being pirates they didn't refuse to the request. The party went up with an uproar and booze was chugged down as soon as their glasses were filled. Luffy sat next to Ace during the party while Sabo mingled, Ace still doesn't want anything to do with the whitebeard pirates. Ace patted Luffy's fur putting her into a dazed state as they watched everyone move around the deck soon they both dozed off.

Ace was woken up shacking and he looked up into his smirking blue eyed brother, Sabo helped Ace up onto his feet and they moved silently through the passed out pirates and into one of the lower room grabbing the bulgy bag and back out into the deck the only one to witness the craziness of the brothers is the Moby dick herself.

(Another short chapter!)


	8. LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Chapter Eight**

Luffy blinked opened her eyes and stared and stared and stared before she stood up and stared some more, what was in front of her eyes is any kind of felines haven. She didn't think twice about jumping at the huge mouse sleeping in front of her, a grin growing across her face as he groaned and moved away from her. She jumped on some of them around them like hopscotch, then she played leap frog over them. By the time that everyone started to get their bearings Luffy had either jumped on them or had chewed on their huge mouse ears, some of them were even missing their tails.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Is the raging scream the woke everyone else up on the deck and all eyes turned to the mouse that had shouted, the poor bugger had got Luffys attention and soon he was pinned to the ground with a purring panther on top of him. Luffy' head shot around to the mouse that's making a run for it to the lower decks, she pounced at him.

For the rest of the day Luffy chased the mice around and Marco could relax at what is happening to his brothers before spotting Sabo and Ace sitting on the railing and laughing their asses off. He calmly walked up to them and leaned his elbows onto the railing back facing the ocean.

"I guess I should say thanks for keeping the cat off of me for the day, yoi." He said grinning up at the two.

"Or you could do something for me." Sabo said with a huge smirk making Marco lose his grin just a bit.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, you see we can talk to the girl because right know we are her captains and she will listen to us. We could ask her to stop bothering you and play with the other members or we could leave her be, let her have fun today and she goes back to chasing after you tomorrow."

"And if someone else asks her to stop bothering you then she would most likely than anything to be ten times worse." Ace says jumping into the conversation.

"…what do you have in mind?"

"Well~ we have a dress…"

"No, not doing it." Marco said turning away from them, Ace and Sabo both ended up losing their smiles that is until they thought about what Luffy would be doing to Marco for the next few days

"GARRRHHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Is the cry of everyone on deck.


	9. Innocent packet

(Makes me so happy with what everyone is saying *sniff* tears of joy, I'll try to make the chapter longer but you know I could just make them shorter. :D  
Keep reviewing for me, my friends grumpy that I have more reviews then her at the moment *Victory sign*, I'll work on added more drama too. Gotta keep my readers happy, cause I've only got so many.)

**Chapter Nine**

Marco wasn't sure if he should go back to the two D brothers and demanded the dress from them or hide in the broom cupboards for the rest of his life. He is the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and he is not putting on any kind of dress and he cannot hide with the brooms and the mops for the rest of his life. But at the moment he is content just to stay in with the brooms, all huddled up. And the damn cat purring ringing in his ears coming from the door in front of him, how does she always know where he is?

* * *

Ace stalked up behind the old man, dagger in hand, oh the big man sitting on his chair drinking booze, so scary… what is it the eightieth time that I'm going after his head? Ahh the others are keeping count. He squatted down just behind the huge chair and taking deep breaths waited for the right time. Few seconds later he had leapt up and flashed the dagger out only to be battered away with a huge hand sending him flying backwards and towards a wall, swearing a mile a second before his went through the wall head first and into…Marco?

* * *

The broom cupboard door is flown opened and out tumbles Marco and Ace both swearing and sweating up a storm, Sabo who had been about to get Luffy and feed her, stopped and looked down at the two males sprawled out on the floor in a tangle of limbs, Luffy, luckily for her had been sitting next to the door and not in front of it, is saved from being in that jumble of arms and legs. Sabo tilted his head to the side to his brother who is currently straddling the phoenix's waist and leaning into the older male while he breathed out. Marco meanwhile had a flushed face from being in the cramped room for so long making it look even more misleading. Sabo turned his eyes away from the sight and looked down at Luffy whom is looking at the two males, head cocked to the side.

"Luffy I've got your food, let's leave the two…alone." He said with a suggestive tone of voice, both the fire users snapped their heads up and back to look at Sabo with shocked eyes, their eyes widened when Luffy trotted past them and towards Sabo tail high in the air and making her weird laugh. And as fate would have it they couldn't get away from each other fast enough to save them from Thatch, who had just rounded the corner looking for Sabo. Thatch froze looking at his brother and soon-to-be-brother before like a half oiled robot turned to Sabo and the black panther that are smirking down at the two.

"Wait thatch it's not what it looks like!" Marco cried out pushing Ace off of him and standing up hoping that Marco would believe him, Marco cursed himself when Thatch finally looked away from Sabo and Luffy and towards his brother with a huge happy grin on his face.

"Sorry, Marco buddy for seeing you like that, I'll just take these two and leave you and Ace to finish up." Thatch said moving towards the cat and the top hatter.

"…Thatch I don't know if we should leave them like that…they seem to be missing some important factors."

"Really? Like what?" Sabo then reached into his coat pocket and flicked a small square silver packet over to the two on the floor, Ace and Marco looked down at the thing in total and utter horror while Thatch was looking at Sabo.

"You carry those around with you?" Thatch asked aloud, the other two males didn't notice the question still keeping their horrified looks on the innocent packet on the floor, but Luffy had turned her head up towards the two.

"Of cause I do, a gentleman always has one on them at all times." Thatch snorted at the answer and turned away from them moving back the way he came.

"Better hurry up foods getting cold." Is all head said before his bowled over by a large cat speeding down the halls and towards the kitchen. Sabo chuckled as he helped the fourth diversion commander up to his feet then they left the two males alone with the sliver packet.


	10. Normal

(NOTE: Polio the guy that got Luffy her dress is not part of Sabo's crew or any crew his part of Dadan's family. Cause nobody besides Lu's family know she's human at the moment.)

**Chapter Ten**

A few days later on the Moby dick one of the spyglasses picks up a blob of green and brown in the distance, zooming in on the blob he let the grin spread across his face and he shouted.

"LAND HO!" At the same time as a few others cried out, making all eyes currently on deck look around or those below deck come running out. Luffy bolted onto the top deck making everyone think of a canine then a feline, before setting up the sails and the ropes towards the island. Whitebeard had sat himself down in his chair watching his sons and the yet to be sons move around the deck before one of them disappears from sight as they are a few meters away from the island. Blinking he turned his head to where he last saw the feline then around the deck hoping to spot the over large cat but small for her size panther. He spotted Marco but no Luffy eating his leg or arm…

"Sabo, where's the cat?" Whitebeard calls out to the top hatted pirates, hoping that he would tell him where the large cat is, after all not everyone in the crew has yet to get fully comfortable with it and what he has learned about the feline is that she's very playful.

"Luffy…?" Both Ace and Sabo question being that Ace was next to Whitebeard getting ready to aim for the old man head with a battle axe, when Whitebeard had asked his question. Both of them stared at each other for a few more minutes drawing Marcos and Thatch's attention. Then simultaneously their heads turned to the island that they are heading to, all eyes followed their eyes squinting to get a better look…

"She's on the island." Ace said pointing to a little left of the ship, their eyes zoomed in on that spot and they saw the black panther disappear into the bushes.

"…we have never been on this island…" Thatch says dryly, it's a beat before the D brothers go into a full blown panic mode.

"OH NO SHES GOING TO GET KILLED!"

"LUFFY'S GOIN GET EATEN!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOIN DO!?"

"…LETS GO LOOK FOR HER!"

"YEAH! LETS DO THAT."

"OKAY!"

"LETS GO THEN."

"ALRIGHT!"

"…"

"…"

"WHY ARE WE STLL YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP."

"LETS DO THAT."

"NOW?"

"YEAH!"

"OKAY!"

They both shut up and moved towards the front of the ship getting ready to jump over to what little land they can reach…they don't want to fall in the water after all its deep enough for the huge Moby dick to sail freely in without hitting any kind of reef or ground.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get our si…"

"Our panther back." Sabo cut in with a meaningful look towards his sheepish brother.

"It's only an animal, why go to all the trouble and danger of getting her back before we could look around the island?" Izo the cross dressing male leader of the sixteenth command, asked a little spectacle.

"So would you let one of your siblings run off on an unknown island and not do anything? Luffy's family, she's been with the two of us since we were ten." Sabo explained to the Whitebeard pirates like they were a bunch of morons that didn't know how to blow their own noses. With that they both turned back to the island they have better things to do then to debate with others, like finding their missing sister.

"Hold up, Marco, Thatch, Jozu, go with them, I don't want you two to go alone." Whitebeard commanded from where his sitting, seeing that the brothers were not going to listen to what anyone was going to tell them. The three commanders looked at Whitebeard with a really look before sighing and going after the brothers. They jumped towards the island and landed in the soft grinded sand, it felt like flour to those that didn't have proper shoes on and got at their feet. They moved over to the last known location of the black panther.

"What would happen if there is more than one black panther here?" Jozu asked dating his eyes around trying to see everything at once.

"Luffy has a collar on and she won't attack us, any other panther is a sign of good to kill." Ace said moving a leafy branch away from his path letting it wack Thatch in the head.

"Oi." Thatch growled out rubbing his head while glaring at the fire user in front of him, Ace only speared him a backwards glance before turning back to what he was going, with a huff Thatch moved behind Sabo hoping that this brother would be a little better than the other when it came to the person behind them. Turns out that the hope was in vain, because not long after he started to walk behind Sabo he was wacked in the head by _two _leafy things. With sigh of defeat he moved to the back of the two lines and hid behind Jozu who being the larger male he is could brush the leafy things away with enough force that it swings back after Thatch had stepped away from where it would rebound back.

They walked for another half an hour before the undergrowth started to lighten up still no sign of any kind of animal, bugs, lots of, animals not so much. Birds you can hear off in the distance but nothing were flying around close by.

After another half an hour they found signs of life, not just any kind of life, no they found signs of human life. Ace bent down at the manmade path before standing up.

"It looks like nobody has used this path for a while."

"Leave it to Lu to not use a path." Sabo said under his breath as he continued forward towards more trees, as they moved further away from the path they found that the trees were further apart than before and there is less bushes or weeds to trip over…

"Luffy?" Ace shouts moving towards the black leg poking out from under a bush a few meters away, the others rushed forward as Ace dragged the black panther out from under the shrubbery and froze. The feline is covered in its own blood it's soaked in it, how they knew it's her blood is simply the fact that she has been guttered. Her insides spilling out from her torn apart stomach, all eyes widened in utter and total horror and disbelief as they looked down at the cat.

"Luffy?" Aces calls out, as he reaches his shacking hand towards the girl and pats her head before laying his head down on the body and letting the grief get to him, sadness, hopelessness, shame, and full blown rage. Sabo had his head bowed down low, his hats brim covering every part of his face and mouth pulled down into a tight lipped frown and his hands clenched at his sides. Both the brothers were too angry to let the full sadness hit them, so they couldn't cry but the more they stood there the more pissed they got and soon Ace is standing up flames rolling from his shoulders and he stared at Sabo, eyes a little shinier then should be. And then all five of them are off running again, not looking at everything or anything but searching for whatever killed the panther. They were going to kill the son-of-a-bitch slowly and painfully, listening to them beg for forgiveness, but never showing any. They were going to tie him up and rip his finger nails off, peel his skin away from his flesh for all fourteen panther they killed…wait fourteen? Stopping where they are Ace looked around the clearing at all the guttered black panthers scattered around the place.

"So many Luffys." Marco says moving towards the panther nearer to him and poked it in the side to see if it's really dead, but of cause its dead look at its insides pooling out of it.

"Does that mean I get to make panther stew, now?" Thatch asks hopefully moving towards the panther next to him with a glint in his eye, this got him two bumps on the head from pissed off D brothers.

"Like hell." They snapped Ace moved away from Thatch knowing that in his rage he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from killing the man so instead he chose to squat down next to a panther and feel around its neck.

"What are you doing?" Jozu asked coming up next to the fire user, Ace glanced up as he stood moving towards the next panther. "They don't have any heart beat to feel."

"Searching for a collar..." Ace replies back a little out of it at seeing all the dead panthers around him, after they finished that off they stood near the clearing and stared. None of them are Luffy, their panther, not one of them. They all had to wonder where the girl is.

* * *

Luffy sneezed for what felt like the tenth time today as she perched in one of the higher trees overlooking a small village. Who would have thought they had a village on this island and a forest path…

_A few hours ago when Luffy jumped from the ship, she had made her way into the forest going straight ahead before spotting something odd in the ground…a path for humans. With a grin she turned her direction and followed the path she ducked down low in the bushes when there were sounds of feet approaching. Peeking out of her hiding spot she watched as a group of men walked towards wherever the path is leading too. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but they were pleased with themselves if the bloody spears were anything to go by. She moved slowly out from under the bush and into the tree tops, following them from above like a predator would it's pray._

Right know she had watched the men enter the village in one of the trees in mile boredom, standing up on the branch she moved like she would jump down and head back into the forest because that seemed more fun than anything but the branch under her broke with a nice and clean sounding snap. Her eyes popped out of her skull as Luffy started to fall from the tree, claws unconsciously digging into the branch that's dragging her to the ground. Luffy landed in a heap waking her sides on a few branches coming down and then landed on her side to finish up. Retracting her claws she stood up on her four feet and shook herself off from any leaves or dirt that might have been picked up along the way down and the landing itself. Luffy's just lucky that her brother are not here to witness what she had just did, because really, they would never let it down. Looking up she froze what she was going to do and stared and stared and stared, throwing her head over her shoulders to see if there was someone behind her, when there wasn't she turned back to the young teen in front of her, his holding what looks to be an opened book, ink bottles and a pen. He was staring at her in wonder and slight amusement. Neither of them moved as they sized each other up before Luffy took the first step and moved towards the male. He tensed right up as the panther walked closer to him but could only stare at the beauty of the wild beast. Ebony fur silky soft in the sun and black eyes filed with curiosity as she moved closer, shoulder blades moving with every step and tail swing from side to side. It's memorising. Luffy walked right up and sat next to the male and looked down at the book he has in his hands…she is slightly shocked to see herself lying in the branches.

"…" Luffy stared and stared before looking up into brown hazel eyes then moving fast, she stood up and ran off towards the trees leaving behind a very confused teenage male.

"Ryman! Kooreh kiwi graham ma." Or translated into English, 'Ryman! Have you seen any?' Ryman the young teen puts his little drawing book behind his back while at the same time picking up his forgotten spear.

"Punta Imp, N pan goo shah." Or as the English people would say…'Elder Imp, I have seen nothing.' The elder man…who isn't that very old it's because he is the leader of the tribe that his called elder, but in fact his in his middle thirty's. The elder glared to Ryman before casting his eyes out into the forest, upon resting his eyes in the fallen branch then the tree he whipped his head back around to glare at the young man.

"Kieran fahs ask basil ghee haj!" He shouted out pointing toward the branch that not too long ago Luffy had fallen out of, he blew his horn making the men that just came back from killing, rush over to the sound he had made spears at the ready. "Heckle task gush flask gee."

All men battled cried and raced into the forest, looking for the animal that's large enough to break a tree branch and leave claw marks.

* * *

The five males had tracked deeper into the huge forest after they had finished off whatever they had to do to the panthers when the sound of a horn reached their ears making them skid to a stop and look to the right of them with scrunched up eyebrows. The brothers share a look before taking off towards the noise, as they ran they made it back to the path that they hadn't taken, the human one, the one that they said Luffy wouldn't walk on.

As they reached the path so did the tribal men with their sharp spears, everyone sort of crashed into each other, everyone besides Ryman who had been keeping to the back not liking the fact that they were going to kill these beautiful creatures, for no reason at all. He watched the display in front of him happen quickly; his tribe attacked the strangers hard and fast. But this only got the spears broken. The male with the scare on the side of his face and the high hair cut the spears with his swords while the bigger male turned into a rock, the other two males had flames coming out of their bodies when the spears past through them and the last male with the hat used his metal pipe. Ryman dropped his spear in utter horror before dropping to his knees, soon the rest of the hunters are on their knees in front of the gods.

Ace stared down at them in confusion along with Thatch, Marco, Sabo and Jozu seemed to have gotten what had happened and they shared a look before turning towards the kneeling tribal members.

"Greta, Greta, Greta, Greta, Greta, Greta…" They repeated over and over.

"What the hell's going on?" Thatch whispered over to Marco, Marco looked at him but it's Sabo who answered.

"They think we are gods or something, judging by the way they are on their knees and saying the one word over and over again."

"Oh." Both Ace and Thatch said nodding their heads up and down in an understanding way, Sabo just rolls his eyes at them and steps up.

"My name is Sabo; I would like to ask you something." He said politely while tipping his hat up, the seven or so men in front of them looked at each other in confusion before looking up at the pirates.

"Alamo flaps velour." The one with the more bones around his neck says craning his neck up at them. Ace snorts at this and looks over at the whitebeards in front of him and his brother.

"I may not understand what they said but I'm pretty sure that he just said that they can't understand us." Ace said in a very confusing roundabout way.

"Shh, Ace." Sabo said looking down at the men staring up at them.

"Why? None of them seem to understand one single word we have said, I mean I could say that they have really ugly clothes on and that they are stupid to think that they could kill us or even that we are pirates that could destroy their whole island in a blink of an eye."

"Wow what a rant." Thatch remarks before staring down at them again this time eyes zooming in on the one they deemed the leader. "But your right, you just missed the huge nose on his face and is that a bone in his ear? Who does that? Is that meant to make him look scarier, well I've seen bunny fluff scarier than him…"

He would have went on but a chuckle stopped Thatch from saying anymore, all eyes present turned to the back of the group of kneeling men to the youngest looking male there, the other kneeling men glared at the boy while the pirates stared in horror at the male. The blond haired male stood up from his position on the ground and moved forward ignoring the others trying to stop him.

"Name Ryman, read books when I younger." He said explaining himself to the very stunned pirates. "Me not tell, what you said bout elder, he is like bird in nose, tis funny."

Ace and Thatch laughed hard and held out their hands.

"I'm Ace this is Thatch, the big fella is Jozu and Marco and Sabo." Ace finished off pointing at each other them. Ryman nodded and smiled his head at them turning to the kneeling tribe men he repeated what Ace had told him in their language.

"They think you gods and angry and wonder why." The pirates blink before casting their eyes around the forest in hopes of an answer popping up in front of them.

"Panthers." Sabo shouts grinning, making everyone blink at him like his an idiot. "We are angry cause of all the dead panthers."

"Panthers?" Ryman asks sounded the word out and tilting his head.

"Yeah the black large cats, that have been guttered and killed." Jozu comments with his head moving to the side, to indicate where the animals are.

"Ahh, the Creamans, devils of the island." The blond said nonchalantly but a hint of sadness in his voice and admiration, the others behind him seem to have grown fear in the mention of the Creamans as the stood up and chatting over each other.

"QUITE!" Ace shouts out setting his hair on fire for added effect, the tribe men fell to their knees with a cry.

"Why are they being killed?" Marco wonders to the younger male, he looks up at the blond turning his eyes away from the fire.

"They demons, elder say must kill or gods kill village in fire and water." He says, Sabo thinks for a moment as everyone goes quite nobody sure what to say.

"Can you tell them we are angry about what you are doing to the _Creamans_? That they are our workers?"

"Would be more believable if Luffy was here." Ace says dryly.

"Yes." Ryman then turns towards the elder and bends down next to him and talks in a low voice.

* * *

Luffy watched the insect in front of her with full attention; she wasn't sure what to name it never seeing one before, not on any of the island that she has been on with her brothers or in her home oceans. The think is about the size of a clenched fist, it's white and hairy with a single horn in the middle of its head, the horn is bright pink.

Luffy tilted her head to the side watching the thing walk up the tree that's in front of her, the thinks legs you can see all six of them, little bumps like a caterpillar but there's only six of them. Luffy stood up on her back legs and let her animal form mold off of her and into her human form, straw hat resting on her messy black earlobe length black hair, collar still on her neck, red tank top and knee length blue cut jeans and her thongs on her feet. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a jar and with a grin on her face flicked the bug into of the glass and sealed it closed leaving one hole in the lid so it can breathe. Luffy laughed as it walked on the side of the glass letting her get a good look at its belly and she laughed at what she saw, a hard shell that's a deep nice shade of purple.

Putting the jar back inside her pocket she took off towards the other side of the island hoping to find some more interesting beetles and insects to add to her collection. Sabo's sick of the creepy things, his fine around normal insects because he grew up in the forest, but with the ones that Luffy finds her brothers have no idea if they are even safe to touch.

* * *

On the Moby dick Whitebeard has one of his sons to keep his spyglass turned towards the island to pick up on anything odd, so when a young female walks out of the tree line looking down at the ground with amusement he zoomed in with his spyglass, he didn't see anything that stood out, and put it off thinking that it's one of the islanders and went back to looking for his brother, a panther and the two other males. Putting the small black haired girl out of his mind...

* * *

Luffy followed the crab, yes little crab, to find herself at the beach again, sniffing at the air she grin and looked towards the Moby dick, before turning back to her little carb and it's not there anymore. Luffy frowned and moved more into the sand and along the coast line looking for her lost little friend only to follow a green and pink spotted frog back into the trees. Wondering if she could eat it, after all it's not every day she gets to eat a frog the size of Whitebeards feet.

* * *

"Geesh bibber!" All the tribal people cried out upon seeing Ace face plant his food in the middle of eating and talking, but when they realised that they were not kneeling down again that went back to doing that. After everything had been sorted out with the elder and the five gods they killers had offered them food, before the Whitebeards could turn the offer down Ace and Sabo had already started striding down the path huge grins plastered on their faces.

When Ace sat back up and continued on with what he was saying before, the tribal people put it off at what gods do.

"So we were wondering if there is anything on the island that has any interest." Thatch says looking at his plate of moving things with mild disgust and interest. What have they given us to eat? And his a little grossed out only a little that the green thing that he thought had been pasta is moving around in Aces hair.

"Yeah, temple." Ryman answers scooping up a spoonful of moving small red things and eating them, then he pointed out the window towards the mountain. "Top of Jirga, I show?"

"Nah Ryman, where's the fun in having someone show you, where it is?" Ryman thought over the answer before grinning at them.

"Careful, lots traps." After they had finished eating Ryman only showed them a path to walk down so that they get to the mountain, after he had done that he walked off into the forest in hopes of drawing a few more wild animals. As he walked he ended up standing just behind the leaves of one of the bushes and watched a young black haired girl poking at one of the native frogs that's sitting on a tree. The frog puffed up its cheeks full of air making the girl laugh loudly in pure amusement and joy. Pulling out his book he flipped opened to a new page and grabbed a bar of charcoal and sketched down the girl.

* * *

"I'm never climbing a fucking mountain again." Thatch grumbled as he got a new grip on the rocks just above his head, making the others laugh at him. What none of them seemed to have noticed before they started to climb up is the worn out ground just a few meters over the right of them going all the way up the mountain. "STOP DROPPING ROCKS ON MY HEAD!"

* * *

Ryman stepped out from the bush slightly scaring the girl into spinning around to face him, her face smiled brightly at the blond man with a lot of joy and as Ryman looked into her eyes the panther that fell from the tree flashed through his mind.

"Hi, do you know where I can find my brothers? Ace and Sabo? They should have found me already but…"

"I show, you follow." Giving the frog one last poke she followed the blond haired man towards the path that the five males had taken towards the mountain, Luffy stayed behind the male as he walked up the path to the top of the mountain and into the temple that asides there. "They should be in there."

"Thank you." She said back in a happy voice and they went into the temple, what they should have done was either look up while they were walking to the temple or looked down when they reached the top because they would have seen five very oddly put males hanging onto the rocks.

As they walked in deeper Luffy lost interest on the strange blond man in front of her and the statures around her in favour of all the tunnels. With stars in her eyes to zoomed into one of them, letting Ryman run after her as she laughed not seeing how Ryman had his charcoal and book out keeping an eye on the girl as they went deeper into the place. Soon they were so run about that Ryman didn't know what was what, it didn't help that Luffy didn't take any care with the traps that she triggered off, so when they stopped for a breather Ryman is more worn out then Luffy who only stopped so that she could look at the strange goo on the wall.

"Where are we?" Ryman cast a glance around before really looking at the walls and place and he paled.

"We in tunnels made by the old people of the past, no one come here, dangerous." Luffy's grin turned into something less childish and a little bit more deadly as she looked at the poor fool that had followed her.

* * *

Thatch puffed as he pulled himself up the last bit of the mountain before flopping onto the ground in a heap, Ace, Marco, Sabo and Jozu stared down at the man who had to wonder how they could make it up this huge pile of rocks without breathing heavily or even having muscle strain. Marco and Jozu he could understand being that Marco is a bird and Jozu barely shows emotion, Ace maybe his not worn out because of his devil fruit but Sabo, Sabo is completely human like Thatch, the only real difference that Thatch could see is that Sabo is younger...

"I'm not old…" Thatch grumbled to himself forcing his legs to get under his body and lift himself into a standing position. Before his eyes turned to the huge hole in the mountain with pillar holding it up and from what they could see of what's inside the temple statures and alters. Forgetting about what he has been whining about Thatch moved up next to Marco as they both lead the way into the temple.

"Don't forget the traps." Sabo comments to everyone, making Thatch step back and push Ace ahead of him, it'll be good to have the devil fruit users in front of them just in case and Jozu is behind them so no sneak attacks. Ace ended up leading the pack and he turned down the tunnel that Luffy had rushed into, as they walked with no traps being sprung Ace deflated.

"This is boring." Ace whined out before the ground under all of them falls they seemed to hover in mid-air just looking down at the dark pit below them before gravity kicked in sending them all downwards.

"ACE!" Sabo cried out blaming their misfortune on the one that had whined out, as they fell down into the depth of the unknown. The unfortunate five landed in a heap on top of the rocks that had fallen under them the two none devil fruit users cried out as they landed while Ace is impaled by a sharp rock that he burned away, Marco had sprouted his wings and Jozu…he had made his own creator when he landed on the rocks crushing them into little dust bits. After all the confusion is sorted out they find that they had managed to land on opposite sides of the pile of broken rocks, Jozu and Sabo on one side, Ace and Thatch on another side and Marco flying above them.

"Where stuck!" Ace and Thatch shouted out, making Sabo slap his forehead.

"Nah we are not stuck down in a dark hole in the fragging mountain separated by a bunch of boulders." Sabo said sarcastically. The two males on the other side stopped running around and thought it over.

"So now what?" Thatch asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Why don't you think of something?" Sabo snaps losing his patience over everything, he kicked the pile of rocks before turning on his booted feet and storm off, Jozu glanced up at Marco and nodded his head before turning and jogging after the blond male, Marco flew down to the other two males.

"We follow the tunnels until we get outside again." Marco said walking ahead of the two with slight announce clear in his voice, making Thatch AND Ace hang their heads in shame. As the five male gradually moved away from the pile of rocks they didn't see the two sets of hands shoot out from under it, the hands dug the rest of their bodies out and both Ryman and Luffy are breathing in much needed air.

"I told you not to touch." Ryman snapped towards the girl next to him once he got his breathing under-control.

"Sorry, Sorry." Luffy laughed out with a grin while waving her hand in a dismissive way, clearly not sorry at all for getting them buried under a ton of rocks. With a sigh Ryman stood back up and helped the girl to her feet before turning to the only tunnel that they could see and walking down it. Not seeing that his little drawing book isn't on him, too shocked to notice that when the rocks had fallen on him that the book had slipped from his fingers and went sliding down a different tunnel, a tunnel that has one of Luffy's overprotective brothers in it. And the lucky brother to find this little book is staring down at his feet in slight shame…the hot headed one.

"Book…" Ace said staring at it before picking it up and flipping it open to a random page, the same page that Ryman drew of Luffy poking the over large frog. "…"

"What's in the book?" Thatch asked leaning over to get a look at what's inside of the book, only for Ace to snap it close before he could get a look.

"Nothing…" Ace said in a strained voice as he put the thing in one of his many pockets. "…Luffy might be down here."

"How do you guess that?" Marco calls back towards the male; Ace didn't answer the question but moved ahead of tem faster and falling down another hole.

"COME ON!" All three shouted out.

* * *

Sabo glanced a look over his shoulder feeling that Ace is in a very bad mood and wanting to know why, but turned back around when an axe swung down in front of him cutting off a little bit of his brim. He stared at the bigger man in front of him and wondered why he could move so fast.

* * *

Ryman swore as he ran, Luffy laughing her head off in front of him, with a backwards look he saw the little bright green things speed up. Luffy had picked one up when she spotted it and put it in a jar…with a glare Ryman snatched the jar from the girls hands the threw it over his shoulders and picking up his speed grabbed her arm and dragged her into a hall way. The roof behind them then choice this moment to contently cave in, making a dust cloud fill up the place. Luffy sneezed and turned into her panther form right in front of Ryman, she doesn't have full control over it yet, he felt his jaw drop looking down at her before putting it off as what gods do. Because really the other five gods where looking for this panther and well… As they walked down the hall they found themselves in a round room with four other doorways, the second one to their left the Jozu and Sabo walked through stopping to stare at the both of them before they all turned their eyes to the right doorway of Ryman and Luffys hall as Marco, Ace and Thatch all walked out and stopped. Everyone stopped all movement as they looked each other over. Then with a cry both Ace and Sabo rush over to the panther and hug her in a huge sign of affection.

"LUFFY, I MISSED YOU." Is what they had cried out before they both pulled away from the black panther and prudently hit her over the head. "WHO SAID YOU COULD RUN OFF LIKE THAT?"

"I TOLD YOU ON THE LAST ISLAND NOT TO RUN OFF!"

"I KEEP TELLING YOU NOT TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" They both shouted out at the same time, Luffy meanwhile just sat there and listened to her older brothers' scream down at her, before getting bored and jumped onto…Marco.

"Orff!" Is the noise that came out of his mouth as he lands on the ground in a heap, Luffy sitting proudly on top of his back biting into his ear, just for the hell of it.

Later all seven of them sat down looking up at the surprisingly high ceiling in pure amazement, in the rocks above their heads is small pink, purple and green crystals that have a light glow radiating from them and looking down the halls that they had come from they found more of the glowing crystals.

"No wonder we didn't need a light, it's all natural." Ace says, they stare up at it for a while longer in blissful silence…until it's shattered by the sound a frog makes. All eyes turned to the tunnel where the noise came from waiting for the worse, what they were not expecting to see is a huge green and pink frog that Luffy had been poking earlier that day. Luffy got up and dashed after the poor fella, making her brothers run after her, who made the three commanders chase after them and Ryman didn't want to stay in the caves forever run after all of them. They kept on running and running, as the frog lead them through a lot of different tunnels before they were falling and falling, down off the mountain.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed as they flew out of the cave and down the mountain, they hit the side of the mountain and landed on their butts they slid the rest of the way down in a very fast, rough and long slide. After a moment when they realized they were not going to die by splattering on the ground the D brothers laughed with the panther while the others either screamed or held onto the person next to them in a death grip. They stopped sliding on the other side of the island where Luffy had been trying to get to before everything happened. And what a sight to see, soft sand, coconut trees and other topical fruit tree but the most memorizing is the water ahead of them, it's a golden orange and reds, with streaks or pink mixed in it, the water looked like its dancing in front of them only broken by a sea king or two every now and then.

After it started to get dark, Ryman got up and left going back to his home to tell his family about his day, and when it is dark the six pirates got up and walked slowly back to the Moby dick who welcomed them back by throwing a party.

"So what's the island like?" Someone asked the group everyone looked at each other than at the person that asked and they grinned before they answered the questions.

"Normal."


	11. Dripping

**Chapter Eleven **

After they had sailed away from the _normal _island a week later Ace went for Whitebeards head for the hundred and first time. Luffy and Sabo are talking in the siblings shared room about stuff When Marco goes up to the curled up Ace and kneels down in front of him after giving him a bowl of soup.

"Why do you call him pops?" Ace finally asks just as Marco turned to leave, Marco eyed him before sitting down next to the black haired teen.

"Because he calls us his sons." Marco ignored the fact that Ace has bowed his head back into his lap and he ignored the fact that Ace has tears running down his face, dripping onto the wood under him and Marco also ignored the fact that Ace has snot rolling out his nose.

* * *

(Bahahahahaha short chapter for you suckers reading this…please don't hate me I'm sorry I called you suckers and that it's a short chapter please don't leave meeeeee!)


	12. PINK

**Chapter Twelve**

Sabo snickered next to his brother as the needle went into the skin on his back over and over again leaving a purple mark, Ace shot a glare his way just amusing the blond haired man even more.

"It's not funny." Ace snaps before he clenched his teeth down into the pillow making Sabo laugh outright.

"But you look like your hugging a pillow…a _pink _pillow." Sabo got out before laughing again holding his toned belly, the nurse shot Sabo a glare when Ace's muscles tensed again but after a moment she went back to inking Ace's skin with a fond smile.

"Shut it." Ace growls out when Sabo didn't lighten up on his laughing, the blond haired male calms down wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Sabo ruffled Aces unruly dark locks efficiently before turning around and leaving his brothers.

"I'll go help set up the party." He said once he was at the door then the blond male is out of the room.

* * *

Luffy stared up at all the food on the bench in front of her, she could have gotten to the meat but she couldn't because Thatch, sick of the black panther, had tired a chain to her collar before chaining the other end to Whitebeards nailed down bed. Luffy dropped her ears so that they were flat on her skull and her tail neatly folded around her body as she rested her head on her paws. One of the other cooks looked down at her and dropped a bit of cooked meat in front of the large sulking pitiful panther. She wasted no time in cleaning up the meat and smiled at the cook before she went back to looking pathetic.

"OUT!" Thatch growled out after he saw another one of his cooks drop some meat in front of the feline, the cooks looked at him before turning and walking out of his kitchen, Luffy stayed laying where she is this time in real defeat, cause really who's going to give her food now? Thatch turned back to his cooking fully aware of the black eyes boring into his back as he moved about. He tied his best to ignore the eyes but every time he turned to put another dish on the bench he would catch the eyes with his own. "You're not getting any."

Luffy didn't move and Thatch glared down at the feline before snapping out.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY MORE FOOD." Luffy and Thatch kept their eyes locked onto each other before Luffy got up from the floor and followed the chain out of the room and into Whitebeard and leapt up onto the huge bed curling up and staring at the door. Thatch meanwhile is staring at where he had last seen the panther; she looked so defeated, so un-Luffy like. Sabo chose this moment to walk in and looked around before turning his eyes onto the fourth division commander.

"Have you seen Luffy?" Thatch went back to cooking guilt radiating from his shoulders as he answers the question.

"Look in pop's room." Sabo blinked confused before turning around and into the captain quarters and upon opening the door found the captain of the Moby dick patting the black cat like she's a little kitten. But what really got Sabo is the chain on one of the beds legs that's connected to her collar, Sabo moved to his little sister and climbed up the big bed and unchained her.

"…Don't look at me; she was like that when I walked into the room." Whitebeard said when Sabo turned an icy glare up at him; Luffy rolled over in the big man's lap and licked Sabo's face with a wet and rough tongue. Sabo glared at his sister before jumping her and gave her a noogie, Whitebeard laughed at the two in his lap before they rolled off of it and landed on the ground with a thud. Whitebeard peered down at them both in concern but when they started wrestling he went back to laughing.

"Why where you chained up, Luf?" Sabo asked as he sat down next to his kid sister, Luffy stared at him before sticking her nose in the air in a clear sign that wasn't going to tell him. "Come on Lu."

She shook her head back and forth, Sabo stared at her frustrated and he groaned out loud when she turned her back on him still shaking her head. Whitebeard who had been watching this display grinned down at them before asking.

"Sabo would you like to take up my mark and become a son of mine?" Sabo looked up at him blankly before Luffy knocked him forward closer to the old man clearly saying that she approves.

* * *

Later, not to later like a few hours, Ace is laughing his ass off while he watched the needle pass into skin; Sabo shot him a glare before clutching down on the pink pillow.

"Shut up." Ace just laughed harder, Sabo unlike Ace who had gotten the full Whitebeard mark on his back is getting it done on his chest, the same place as Marco but with the whole thing and in full detail.


	13. What she

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next two days after everyone got over their hang overs of the best party in the world, on the third day in the gallery, Sabo and Marco are sitting next to Luffy who's watching her black haired brother in deep amusement as he talks, sleeps and eats all at once during breakfast.

"We are going to have to change her tag around her neck." Marco states flicking the tag on Luffy's collar.

"Yeah your right, Luffy you…" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Luffy had stood up and stormed off without giving any eye contact to either of them, Marco blinked before shrugging it off as what the panther does but Sabo had a frown tugging at his lips. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Marco watched as Sabo stood up and followed the path that Luffy had taken, Ace had watched the two of them leave his own frown resting on his face and soon he stood up. It's not very often that the two of them get into any kind of fight, normally its Ace and Luffy that get into the augments. Ace got up from his seat apologizing for being rude to the guy he was talking to and followed after them, going towards their shared room. Ace opened the door and stepped into the room closing the door behind him; turning around from the door he watched the start of the fight. Both Sabo and Luffy are glaring at each other.

"What's your problem?" Sabo snaps after the glaring intensified, Luffy kept her glaring up. "Both Ace and I have joined, what scared?"

"NO! It's got nothing to do with that…"

"Then what is it? Why won't you do it?"

"Because of my…"

"Because of what? Why can't you get the Whitebeard mark on you?"

"I have…"

"You know what I think; I think that you are just…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Luffy snaps turning into her human form to get into Sabo's face. "I CAN'T JUST JOIN A PIRATE CREW, I NEED TO BE CAPTAIN!"

"WHY DO YOU FUCKEN _NEED TO BE CAPTAIN_?" Sabo said the last bit in a mocking tone of voice.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING." Luffy yells into his face, they were just inches apart nose barely touching each other.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'ER STRONG ENOUGH TO BECOME PIRATE KING?" Sabo growls out, Aces eyes widened at this and Luffy looked like she had been slapped before putting on her glare again.

"I AM STRONG…"

"THAN YOU DON'T NEED US OR THIS…" Sabo reached out his hand in a fit of rage and ripped Luffy's collar away from her neck making it snap and threw it on the floor. Luffy and Ace stared wide eyed at the collar but it's the sound of skin hitting skin that snaps Ace and Sabo from their thoughts, Luffy had pulled her hand back and hit Sabo across the cheek tears threatening to fall.

"…Jerk..." She said quietly, Sabo stared at Luffy in horror and guilt, Ace stared at the both of them in horror and astonishment and Luffy looked down at the tag on the ground.

_A little after two weeks of when they left Dawn Island they came up with a slight problem as what to do with Luffy and her future._

_"I say that she'll be fine, she's just a tag-along, so she won't get a bounty." Ace said staring into blue eyes._

_"But what happens if she does? She would have started out too early." They both thought about it as Luffy watched a few seagulls fly in the sky. "Why not let her walk about in her devil fruit form?"_

_"..So when they get a picture of Luffy she won't be human and nobody will notice her."_

_"Great idea…"The brothers grinned at this plan but when they went to tell Luffy she wasn't there, the first thought was that she fell into the water but minus the splash they shoved it from their minds, the next option was that she ran off on to the island right in front of him. Ace took chase eminently to tell Luffy the plan while Sabo tired up the row boats. When Sabo got around to looking for his wayward siblings they had already eaten out half the town the reason that Sabo knew this is because of all the shop keepers that he past are breathless and very pissed out, and the fact the they are grumbling about thieves helps. Sabo shook his head and entered the only bar that he has come across and smiled when he spotted the two dark haired teens, he sat himself next to them and leaned back watching as they scoffed down the food like it would disappear in front of them if they didn't…well considering how they grew up…Sabo felt like an idioit after thinking about that, after all he grew up with them and knew for a fact that if they didn't scoff it down then it would indeed disappear._

_"Sabo you got any money on ya?" Ace asked as he licked clean his plate before calling over another one, Sabo felt his eye twitch and he shot a glare towards his brother in annoyance that soon turned into light humour._

_"But of course I have the money, every one of those shop keepers were too angry to think clearly…easy money no fun at all." Sabo said with a sigh and a wave of his hand and a smirk before glancing at his sister then at Ace…_

_"I told her, but because we don't have a crew yet she's not going to do it." Ace said catching on to what Sabo was screaming at him, who would have thought that you could yell with just your eyes?_

_"I don't wanna walk around as a panther, I can't get meat then." Luffy whined out butting into the conversation like she was already a part of it, Sabo and Ace both cast her a look, before Ace went back to his meal._

_"Luffy…fine…but as soon as either one of us gets our first member you are going into your zone form." Luffy stared at Sabo in one of her moments where she doesn't look stupid or childish or sulking or…well any of her normal faces, this face is one of when Luffy has her full series attention on someone or something._

_"Alright." Luffy said then her series moments is gone way too fast that it makes everyone think that they had imagined the look, making them feel even more stupid then what that look had already did to them. "When are you two going to split?"_

_"…When we get our proper ships."_

_"…When Ace gets a navigator." Both Ace and Sabo said at the same time, Luffy blinked at them but shook it off as nothing and ate whatever is left on Aces plate._

_"What do you mean when I get a navigator?" Ace growls out, Sabo shacks his head with an are-you-that-stupid sigh._

_"Your just as bad as Luffy when it comes to navigating…no you're a little better then Luffy at navigating, it'll be by the time Luffy's ready to set out that you do make it to the Grandline even then Luffy would have made it to pirate king before you can get past the seventh island."_

_"I'm not that bad." Ace whines, Sabo and yes and Luffy both look at Ace with that look the look that Ace and Sabo always give to Luffy when she has done or even said anything that stupid making Aces cheeks flare out into a bright red. "Alright, so I'll get a navigator then we go out own ways…besides Luffy…we should make it that whoever gets their first mate first the other must take Luffy with them, instead of me taking Luffy."_

_"…that makes up for your Luffy moment." Sabo says and Luffy is blissfully unaware of what he had said due to the fact that Ace is giving her a noogie for eating his food._

* * *

_"Ha HAH, Sabo, Luffy, I would like you both to meet Danny, Danny here is said to be the best navigator in East blue." Ace said proudly presenting the ex-marine in front of his siblings, lucky for the D siblings that Luffy is in her zone form due to reasons like the island marines and villagers trying to kill them all and Luffy didn't want a bounty yet. "Danny has twenty years under his belt in navigating the seas, he has…"_

_"I'm Sabo this is Luffy she's family, I would like to just say one thing to you, hurt Luffy or my brother and you will die in a very slow and painful way…so why did you quite being a marine?" Danny stared at the blond haired man before shacking his hand with a friendly smile._

_"I won't do anything to your family, and the answer is really simple that it made captain laugh, the marines are all stuffy and boring, where is the fun in doing what you are told?"_

_"You're right, Ace would laugh at someone saying something like that." The four of them walked towards the docks and got into their own boats, Ace and Danny in one and Luffy and Sabo in the other, Danny looked down at the rope connecting the two together._

_"Are we all going to the Grandline together?" Sabo looked up blinking before laughing._

_"Nah, that's not it, we are going different ways."_

_"Then why the rope?" This just made Sabo laugh even harder than before but by the time Sabo had calmed down Ace had already rowed as fast as possible away from his brother before Sabo could tell Danny anymore embarrassing stuff._

* * *

_Wow it feels like its been years." Danny comments as he shacks Sabo's hand and pats Luffy's head after Ace had finished hugging the death out of both of them._

_"Yeah…oh this is Richly my first mate, the rest of the crew is around somewhere…" Sabo said pointing over his shoulder at his first mate, Danny and Richly both politely greet each other while Luffy watched the three other people that is with Ace that she doesn't know._

_"Luf, meet, Six, Jirga and Goriest, Six is the cook, Jirga my swordsman and Goriest my stock keeper, you three, this is Luffy, and she'll be coming with us." Ace said to the three who looked at their captain like his crazy, they have been with him for how long and they haven't worked out his crazy?_

_"Captain, you do know that, that is not a kitten?" Jirga asked pointing down at the large panther, Ace blinked before looking at Luffy on a very thoughtful way._

_"yeah know, I have never notice before, thank you for pointing out that Luffy isn't in fact a kitten, I believe, now that I think about it, I think she might be a grown up kitten." Ace in a very thoughtful tone of voice, his three crew members stared at as with a what-the-fuck kind of stare._

_"IT'S NOT A KITTEN OR A CAT IT'S A PANTHER!" All three of them yell out together and pointing at Luffy who is just sitting there looking cute and innocent._

_"…sigh…" Both Ace and Danny sighed at the same time as they looked over the three crewmembers._

_"I have told you that his playing around with you when his like that." Danny said tugging at Aces ear. "And Ace how many times must I tell you not to bug the crew?"_

_"Ow…" Is the reply that Ace gives his first mate while sending up a teary eyed look and grabbing weakly at Danny's wrist. "It hurts."_

_"CAPTAIN!" All three stupid Spade pirates yell out with horror before glaring at Danny. "How could you hurt the captain, you know that he has a weak body."_

_"…" Sabo and Luffy both blinked at this and then stared at Ace before looking at each other than at Ace again before they again turned to each other._

_"You know that's the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Sabo muttered to Luffy, Luffy looked at her older brother before she snickered and Sabo cracked a smile at this too soon they were both laughing hard enough to bring them both to the ground holding their sides._

_"Oi, what's funny?" Ace yells down at his siblings, how he got his ear to twist like that nobody knows. Sabo being the most level headed of the two laughing at the moment looked up at his brother._

_"…oh no the sun is burning me, I'm too weak to handle the heat…the sun, the sun the suunnnn..." Sabo cries out dramatically as he acted it out, making the panther at his feet laugh even harder. Ace got his ear out of Danny's fingers and stomped up to Sabo, grabbing him by his jacket to pull him close and went to hit him. "No don't, oh please don't hit me please! It already hurts too much."_

_This just got Sabo to laugh again and Luffy if possible to laugh harder, Ace pulled his arm back ready to slog his brother when an innocent small questioning voice stopped him._

_"Captain…are you not weak?" Aces eyes widened and he turned his head around to face his three followers, they are all very smart in their own rightful way but when it came to Ace they lost all pride and such and dub themselves his followers. He had found them starving in a row boat next to his so Ace had been kind and roped them together in hopes of dumping them at the next island that he and Danny saw but that never happened, in fact Ace feels like they are little puppies, __**his **__little puppies._

_"Oh, must be the blood in me came back to life, it seems that the curse is starting to wear off." As much as Ace wants to hit his brother he can't stand the sight of the puppy eyes that they would have sent his way. No matter how many years pass he has never grown immune to Luffy's puppy dog eyes that she sends his way and with his crew's puppy dog eyes all he can see is a teary eyes little sister._

_"The curse that the witch put on you when you were eleven?" By this time both Sabo and Luffy got their bearings back, wanting to know about some curse that they never heard of, chuckling every now and then._

_"Yes, the very same curse that the evil witch in my home village put on me after a accidently stood on her little flower, it seems, because it's been so long that it's slowly fading away from me."_

_"That's great news captain."_

_"Horary for captain!"_

_"Let's go get something to celebrate with." With that the three puppy crew members kidnapped Ace and they went to the bar just up the street of them, Sabo, Luffy, Richly and Danny are the only ones left at the docks staring at the retreating pirates._

_"You're going to have to tell me this curse that his got because as far as I can remember when we were growing up there was no witch living in on our home island." Sabo says to Danny, Danny nods his head and follow after the captain of the top hat pirates towards the bar at a much slower pace then Ace had left at. Luffy next to Sabo and Danny and Richly on Sabo's other side._

_"Well when we found them, we were in an uncharted area so I couldn't locate any kind of island close by, Ace grew bored and started telling stories as he being the main character the three idioits believed his stories and their minds made them think that they were real stories, Ace found it funny to tease them so he kept it up…"_

_"…So in the story with the flower and the witch and stuff what happens?" Sabo asks just to fill in his rising curiosity. _

_"Ahh, let's see, it's when his eleven and his playing with his brother and little sister in the street, having a good time when his sister pushes Ace into a flowerbed, Ace squashes a few hundred of these little things…"_

_Sabo and Luffy burst out into laughter making the two first mates look at them like they are really crazy._

_"That happened, that story happened, minus the witch and the curse, god, our little sister did push Ace into someone's flower bed and the old man that lived there ended up chasing Ace around with a broom for the rest of the day." Sabo explained to the two of them._

_"Old man? But he went into detail with what the witch looked like, curly orange hair, tall, chubby, cigar clenched between her frowning mouths, red beads around her neck…why are you still laughing?"_

_"Because that was out care taker, Dadan." Sabo said when he calmed down. "She's a mountain bandit that our grandfather dumped us with."_

_"Is your grandfather the crazy old man that Ace put in another one of his stories where his sent flying into the air by balloons?" Sabo and Luffy stopped laughing all together and stared at Danny, Danny started to sweat under their gaze._

_"All stories to do with a crazy old man are true." Sabo said before walking off, the good mood shattered around the four of them._

* * *

_Later that night at the bar Ace has set down all his crew members and is telling them that yes the large panther will be joining them for a few months._

_"But she'll eat us." One of them says staring at the cat as she chomped on a bit of meat. "Look at the teeth…"_

_"…Luffy is…" Ace started but is cut off by one of his other crewmembers._

_"BUT SHE'S A BEAST!" This outburst got all eyes turned onto the group, the guy that said this ended up looking into very dark eyes of his captain, making him wish he had never spoken._

**_"Luffy is family, she's welcomed to travel with us." _**_Ace says darkly, all his crew mates nodded their heads and everything went back to normal, well normal to everyone but Luffy who has stopped eating her meat. Sabo and Ace have their own crews to keep an eye on so when Luffy slipped down from her chair and moved out of the bar they didn't see it. Luffy made her way into a dark alley way and changed into her human form, and with a determined grin walked off over to the first pet shop she could find._

* * *

_"Ace have you seen Luffy?" Sabo asked waking up his hung over brother the next morning, Ace sat up fully sober at the sound of Luffy's name and the worry in Sabo's voice._

_"No, not since last night." Ace said standing up and looking around the bar at all the scattered out pirates, Luffy not there in human form or panther form. They both looked at each other before nodding their head and waking up their crews. _

_"Alright, I want everyone to spilt up and look for Luffy." Sabo said to the Top hat pirates, they didn't whine or ask questions, they knew that Luffy is important to their captain, they saw it and have lived with it for a few months, and the Spade pirates on the other hand didn't budge one single muscle. _

_"Why do we have to look for the beast?"_

_"She's not important."_

_"Can't you just get a new one?"_

_"Why should we?" Are some of the things that came out of Ace's crew, Sabo didn't say anything or do anything; this is his brothers crew he has no right in commanding them. Ace knew this and smirked at his brother in thanks before he turned back to his crew and glared at them._

**_"Shut it!" _**_They all stopped talking and stared at their captain, whom has flaming hair, an indication on how pissed off he is at them. __**"You will all look for Luffy, you will not whine and bitch about it, you will not question it and you will not hurt her when you do find her, what you will do is look for her, you will say that Ace and Sabo are looking for her and that is it, after that you will follow her. Luffy will know where to find me or Sabo…after this is all over Luffy will be coming with us and you will treat her like another crew member, am I clear?"**_

_"YES CAPATIN!" They shout out before running off to look for the large panther._

_"That was nicely done…now would you like to explain why your hair was on fire?" Sabo says watching the dust settle back to the ground, Ace looked at his brother._

_"Fire? Oh! Right you and Luf don't know, a few weeks after Danny and I went off one of the fruits in the create was purple and swirly, neither of us were going to eat it so I put it next to where I sit and fell asleep, when I wake up I'm chocking on a whole purple fruit. I got it down…" At this part Ace shacks his head with a sigh. "Soon after that happened I turned into fire, nearly sunk the boat…Danny steered us to the nearest deserted island or in this case rock, while I kept one hand into the salty seas…you know how we are always whining when Luffy falls into the ocean and she doesn't help us at all when we drag her back out, well that's because she can't it like zaps all your energy and strength away from your body. Well I protested in how to basically control the flames it's only when I lose my temper that I flame up."_

_"Okay…" Sabo said thinking it over, before shrugging it off as something that his brother would do, at least when Luffy ate hers, she wasn't asleep…they strolled down the streets and alleyways keeping an eye on the shadows and such encase a black playful panther jumped them._

_"CAPTIAN!" Ace turned to look over his shoulder at the youngest member of his crew, his around fourteen years old and has nothing in life left. "Captain, we found her but umm…she's sleeping."_

_"Sleeping?" Ace asked thinking it over, nodding his head in approval. "Alright, show us the way and we better hurry before anyone tries to wake her up, god knows what she'll bite off."_

_"Aye." With that Ace and Sabo both took after the speedy little guy and ended up at the edge of the village in front of a black smiths, and just in time it would seems because the three puppies from Aces crew are all ready to shack her into wakefulness. _

_"WAIT!" Ace shouted out eyes wide in alarm, the three stopped and the pirates circling the panther made a path for the two captains. Ace and Sabo moved towards their sister with a grimace. "I want everyone to keep up a three meter distance between Luffy and yourself."_

_Nobody questioned it but moved back in a hurry, Ace knelt down right next to Luffy and looked up at Sabo._

_"One…Two…Three…" Ace shook Luffy awake and then he got hit over the head by Sabo's metal pipe when Luffy's eyes snapped open. It's really not her fault that she could effect a person like that, it's just that she's closer to a dream scape when she's asleep, so it makes her mess up someone else's mind…Luffy when she was seven ate a mythical zone devil fruit, she has become the illusionist panther. And when you wake up the illusionist panther, whatever Luffy had just been dreaming about or imagining would enter the other persons mind, in this case Ace's mind, it'll put him into a coma state before the dream turns into a nightmare and it'll slowly kill him, if his not woken up. There are different types this is just one of the weak ones that Luffy has, a self-defence that is triggered unknowingly due to her grandfather's unexpected wake up calls._

_"You know what I don't get, why is it always me that has to wake her up and get hit over the head?" Ace asks with a whine rubbing his head, Sabo stared at him blankly before shrugging his shoulder, fighting down a sly smirk. Before turning to fully look at Luffy and stared confusedly at her necklace._

_"Luffy come here." Sabo commanded, Luffy went up to her older brother and sat at his feet, facing him, Sabo knelt down on the ground and lifted up the tag around her neck and stared. It's a nice clean silver metal with a carving of a spade then an S inside the spade; it's attached to a red collar. "Why did you get a collar?"_

_"Collar?" Ace asks coming up behind Sabo to see what his talking about and stared at the tag then the red collar around her neck. Luffy stared into Sabo's eyes before staring into Ace's giving both of them the message in what she deemed an answer._

_"No matter how I see it you're still a huge deadly panther." Sabo said looking at the collar then at Luffy. "But now you look tamed like a pet…"_

_Luffy sprung at her brother with a roar and tackled the kneeling man to the ground pinning him down. Ace laughed out loud at his brother predicament before looking at his crew and his brother's crew._

_"Nobody call Luffy a pet, it would seem that it's a taboo word or you could say it and end up with very sharp teeth sinking into your skin." They all nodded their heads up and down as they stared at the angry panther. "I'll just say it one more time, Luffy is family that tag is proof of that…"_

Luffy kept her eyes locked onto the tag that held a huge meaning to all three of them before she u unconsciously shifted into her panther form and ran out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Sabo…you know how you always say that to me after a fight with Luffy when she runs off, I'm going to say it to you…You really fucked up, now go find Luffy and say you're sorry." Sabo flinched back upon the first sentence and after Ace had finished talking ran after Luffy only making it to the door when the boat tilted almost like the huge Moby dick would capsize. They both tumbled into the floor and the wall before the ship righted itself and they landed with a thud. They both ran towards the door both know that this is a sign of someone attacking the Moby dick and they had to wonder what kind of thing hit the ship that made it tilt that far.

"Oi use two, get ready to battle, marine ships crashed into the Moby dick on both sides, then a wave of them are coming from starboard side, keep on your toes." Said a passing by guy, holding a hammer, yes hammer in his hands and lifted the huge thing over his head as he run back up on deck. The brothers got up onto deck and felt like they were not needed at all, Whitebeard pirates are spread out all over the joint working by themselves if they don't need a hand or with each other to in a relaxed way, the brothers even spotted some pirates playing poker on the port side of the ship. Thatch skipped up to them a huge smile blown across his face.

"What took you guys so long? Your kitty cat is already in the fray somewhere…no wait there she is on the marine ship over there." Thatch said after looking around and spotting the jumping cat over on one of the marine ships, she's on the first ship of the wave, they had to wonder how she got over there but put it aside and went back to playing.

"Captain there's a New World bounty hunter in that wave!" A Whitebeard pirate shouted out dragging behind him an arrogant looking marine. "This guy was bragging about it, they paid off a New World bounty hunter."

The D brothers took off to the wave of ships, jumping on floating bodies or bits of wood, jumping of crocodile heads when they were growing up kept them from falling into the water.

"ACE! SABO!" Are the cries from the Whitebeards that saw what they did, Marco took flight after his newbie brothers and Thatch joined him taking the same path as the D brothers, the pirates were not playing around anymore, too worried about their new brothers to play.

"Why did they go?" Whitebeard asked watching them as they blew up a marine ship before moving onto the next, they are strong…

"I overheard Thatch say that their panther is over there." Someone comments, Whitebeard nodded his head at the news and took in the stiff postures that the ex-spade and ex-top hat pirates have on after they heard this news. Danny and Richly the first mates were clutching the railing of the Moby dick staring after their ex-captain.

"Richly, Danny why are they go after the cat?" Richly didn't turn but Danny did and looked at his new captain.

"Don't know, only that they see Luffy as a little sister not a pet or even an animal." Whitebeard nodded his head at the answer, if the brothers saw Luffy as that much of a family member then no wonder they took after her.

* * *

Ace and Sabo could both see the aftermath of Luffy on the ships and Sabo felt his guilt triple; Luffy wouldn't have done any of this if she wasn't pissed off. Sabo jumped to the next ship as Ace blew that one up, no fighting needed if the marines are already dead. The make it to the next two ships before they see Luffy engaged in a battle with some guy worthy of being the Campion of the best looking guy for all compactions that he would go in with his looks.

They couldn't enter the fight, no if they did then they would put Luffy's life in danger, they turned their eyes to the last of the marine ships as they blew up and soon Thatch and Marco joined them in watching what is happening.

"You know, I have never realized how much of a fighter that panther is." Thatch comments watching the fast foot work and the blows that she's delivering to the guy.

"Luffy's always been good at fighting." Sabo comments back.

"…you know I think I'm seeing something…" Thatch says squinting, all eyes squinted in turn to see what he was looking at before it came into clear view, the image of Sabo and Ace walking away, leaving the panther by herself.

"Luffy concentrate!" Her brother yelled out, but the sound of their voices made the illusion clearer more solid, making all fighting stop.

"Heh, these two are not going to save you, nobody is going to save a weak kitten like you." The bounty hunter said like a bully he is to hide the fact that his ashamed that the animal is keeping up with him. Luffy let out a yowl as the image changed into one of Ace and Sabo calling her weak over and over. Then the bounty hunter raised his sword ready to strike the panther, but she spun out of the way and the battle went on but so did the illusion.

"Is Luffy doing that?" Marco asked pointing at the other Ace and Sabo.

"Yeah…" Ace answered, heart weighing heavy, he knew that Luffy has a huge fear of her brothers leaving her, in death or like what they are seeing now right in front of them.

"Ace this is the longest time that any illusion has lasted this long outside of our minds." Sabo said looking ready to jump into the fight is need be. Then the image is gone like it has never been there and the four Whitebeard pirates see the horror that has be fallen Luffy, a sword going through her stomach and out her back. Ace burst into flames and Sabo pulled out his pipe and they charged at the guy killing him in an instant, never hurt someone's little sister if they have overly overprotective brothers like Luffy. Then Ace turned back and Sabo dropped to his knees next to Luffy, Thatch and Sabo both slowly moved towards the three of them.

"Oi Luffy, stay awake, listen I'm sorry about everything I said." Sabo said sounding close to tears as he picked up the panther.

"Come on!" Thatch said stopping and beckoning with his hand. "Well take her back to the ship to see fi the nurses can fix her up."

Marco flew ahead of them, landed on the deck and telling the nurses to prep the infirmary, they did so and by the time that the other four showed up the place is ready to work in. But upon seeing that Luffy is the one that's injured that stopped and looked at Ace and Sabo with shame.

"We are sorry, but…she's an animal, we don't know how to treat animals…" Sabo glared at them losing his composer while Ace stayed calm, totally opposites. Ace went up to the panther in Sabo's arms and slapped her across her furry face making her become aware of everything again.

"Luffy change, right this intent or no meat for the next three years." Luffy's eyes widened knowing that Ace will keep to that threat and with a lot of effect changed into her human form and cried out when the gabbing wound stretched. Ace glared at the nurses and snapped at them in a cold tone making them snap out of their shock. "There now fix our little sister up."

The nurses grabbed the fourteen year old girl and ran to the infirmary while Ace and Sabo followed them leaving behind a very shocked and confused pirate crew.

* * *

(Dum Dum Dummm...OH NO LUFFF'S GOING TO DIE! Lol just read the last sentence and i put down Marco's name instead of Sabo's...well i fixed it :P)


	14. Poor guy

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sabo watched his brother walk up and down the hall in front of him as the blond leaned on the wall, Sabo knew that the tense air around them is keeping the others away from them and the millions of questions that they wanted to ask, even Danny and Richly could not or would not move towards the two of them, and they knew them better than the others.

"Did you know that she could do that?" Thatch whispered not very discreetly to the two ex-first mates when he walked up behind them making the both of them jump.

"She…? Oh Luffy? No no no." Danny said shaking his head back and forth so fast that his head was a blur, Thatch blinked away from the surprisingly dizzy display and turned to Richly who looked just as spun around as Thatch felt.

"No, I didn't know." He said looking at Sabo, worry in his eyes as he watched the slumped figure slump even more. Something's bothering Sabo a lot, Richly made up his mind and went to walk over to Sabo when Ace stopped his walking back and forth and stared at Sabo for a moment.

"You look like Snowy died all over again." Ace said without missing a bet, getting him a knock in the head for his troubles. "Ow, why'd you go and do that? I know that you didn't accidently step on Luffy wrongly but…OWWW WHY DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME?"

"Because…I know that Luffy and Snowy are totally different situations, it's you that's comparing them..."

"It's kind of hard not to when they were both huge ass felines." Ace resorts back, Sabo gave him a funny look.

"One of them is white and the other is black, how do you get them confused?"

"…I'm not really sure…" Ace says after a moment with an even more confused look etched on his face.

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Wonder if Luffy's alright." Ace says looking towards the door, Sabo hits Ace over the head again before going back to leaning on the wall.

"Of cause she's going to be fine, she's going to become the pirate king after all, she can't die from being stabbed by a bit of metal." Sabo said voice full of pride and smugness, Richly deflates, it would seem that the brothers have switched spots on whom is worrying the most at a time.

"Huh? Pirate king?" Thatch burst out questionably as he walked up to the two of them not caring about the tense air around the brothers, Ace and Sabo snapped their heads around to look at Thatch in slight shock before getting over it.

"Yeah…Luffy wants to be the pirate king."

"Wouldn't it be queen?" Thatch asked looking at the infirmary door before going back to the brothers.

"No, Luffy wants to be _king; _she's said that the person that she'll marry will be queen and everything."

"I feel sorry for the poor guy." Thatch comments before remembering something. "SHE'S HUMAN!?"

"Huh?" Sabo and Ace said staring blankly up at Thatch at his random outburst before tilting their heads in confusion and asking. "Who's human?"

"…Luffy is she changed into a human what is she?" Thatch said, but before the brothers could say anything to that, someone behind him spoke up.

"She's a devil fruit user, Yoi." Marco stated, not in a question but in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Yeah, she ate it when she was little…she never went into details on how she ate it only that it was food…" Sabo ended up rambling off into silence thinking over what Luffy had told him, while Thatch, Marco and Ace turned him out, putting it plainly ignoring him as they talked amongst themselves.

Close to three hours later the infirmary doors open and the nurses walk out in slightly blooded clothes and grim faces.

"Is Luffy alive?" Sabo burst out; he didn't really want the last moments of Luffy's life that he has been in of them fighting each other. The nurse looks at the nerves faces of those around her and she grimly stared at them.

"Sorry but…" She started looking even grimmer then when she had opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

(I did it again, suckers :D, oh and keep up with the reviews, sniff i want more reviews they make me happy.)


	15. Money

**Chapter Fifteen**

(Warning changing of the past J )

Every possible bad thought ran out through the brother minds of what could have happened to their little sister but really from the looks of the nurse she's dead, she's gone from the world, there little sister that couldn't start out on her dream, that died while they were right there, they could have saved her, they could have done something to keep her alive if they didn't stand there watching her fighting the stupid bounty hunter. That stupid mother fucking bounty hunter that was working for the marines killed their little baby cute innocent sister, their fun loving carefree, and way too trusting little sister.

Sabo held a hand over his eyes making sure he didn't show any sign of weakness in front of any body, he wouldn't even let Ace see him weak. Ace on the other hand is…blank, nothing, nothing at all is shown, his like a living breathing statue. They are both thinking about the past at that very moment of when they first meet the huge trouble maker.

_"Garp what the hell are you doing back here?" Dadan yelled in the old marines face, he just laughed at Sabo and Ace's care taker, the ten year old shared a look and moved out the back window and into the forest, how long would the crazy old man be staying this time? If his staying then they are going to need to go hunting before the food if all gone._

_"Whats he doing here this time?" Sabo asked glancing around for any sign of meal._

_"Seer who knows, his a crazy old man, he could just be here to yell at Dadan then off he goes."_

_"So isn't hunting for food a waste of time?"_

_"Do you want to stay at the house where his at?"_

_"No, that was a stupid question that I asked."_

_"Yes it was, ohhhh look bear prints." Ace sings out chuckling as he pointed childishly down at the foot prints in the mud, Sabo grew an egger smirk across his face and soon the both of them were off and after the poor poor poor animal that was minding its own business eating berries._

_When the best friends got back they were met with an unusual sight of a kid running around the place with a happy grin of their face. Ace and Sabo shared a look and sat the bear down near the tree line, Sabo leaned on the bear with Ace next to him as they listened to what Dadan and Garp where saying while watching the brat, like they can talk about being brats…_

_"I can't take in another kid, if your grandchild is just as bad as Ace then…"_

_"Dadan, what would happen to you if __**it **__was leaked out?"_

_"Dadan!" Shouted out Dogra and Magra as they held the pissed of women back from attack the laughing marine. Ace grew bored of watching the brat and sat on top of the bear with a cold gaze, when a bug flew into his mouth making him cough and spit it out._

_"Gross, spit." Is the complain that came from below him but a complain none the less, Ace kept his cold gaze a little embarrassed that he had spat on someone, that is until the brat looked up with a fury file gaze. Ace hasn't met someone that looked at him like that in well his whole life besides for maybe when he first met Sabo or in the mirror._

_"Oh good, Ace, Sabo you're here, meet Luffy, my grandchild, Luffy will be staying here from now on, get along with each other." Sabo ended up hitting himself in the head for what Garp said how can the old bat not see the conflict between the two of them already?_

_Later the next day Sabo watched the bolder roll after the brat, before staring at Ace._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"…"_

_"Fine, fine, let's go."_

_Two week later Sabo watches as Ace cuts the rope bridge that Luffy was crossing, he sighed as the brat ended up plummeting down._

_"I'm not going to tell Garp how he died." Sabo said following after Ace._

_"Who says Garp has to know?" Sabo shook his head and shut up following his mate into the smelly area. When they got back Dadan stared at the two._

_"Where's Luffy? Didn't Luffy go with you?" Magra asked watching the two walk in, Ace didn't even give them a glance while Sabo looked at them and shrugged his shoulders, in a clear I don't know. Later the next day, Sabo and Ace got home later then they normally do and walked right past the bandits dropping off the poor meals that they inquired._

_"Boss, Luffy's been gone since yesterday."_

_"Who gives a damn? If he dies then so be it, I've already given up on the other two." Sabo and Ace continued onto their room and went to sleep. A week later Luffy hobbled up the steps on the hut and opened the door._

_"BOSS, LUFFY CAME BACK ALIVE!"_

_"HIS ALIVE?"_

_"Calm down boss!"_

_"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"_

_"I feel off a cliff and then I got chased by wolves."_

_"…"_

_"GO to sleep brat." Dadan snaps kicking Luffy into Ace's and Sabo's shared room, Luffy flopped down on the pile of blankets and soon was asleep. Sabo sat up and stared at the brat then looked over at Ace, Ace could feel Sabo's eyes on him and sat up as well, he looked at Sabo then at the brat and stared…nothing was wrong with the brat, no injury at all nothing only a little tired._

_"We both know that  
there are wolves down there so how come…?" Sabo trailed off, the next morning Sabo and Ace are off doing their own thing again, this goes on for three months until Luffy finally followed the both of them into the smelly area or as it's called, Gray Terminal. Luffy lost sight of them but not for long and off she went after the two back into the forest, but closer to the tree line and…_

_"..Much we need to buy a pirate ship."_

_"Who knows…but, we still have a long ways to go! Hurry and close it, who knows who will see us…"_

_"PIRATE SHIP? YOU GUYS WANT TO BE PIRATES? ME TOO!" Is the shouts that came from below the two boy, they looked over the tree that they are in after Sabo slammed close the shut, they stared down at a very happy Luffy in shock and horror. The two ten year old boys dropped from the tree and in a very fast and skilful way tired up the unexpecting Luffy to the tree that they were in._

_"Ace, we didn't take the easy route…" Sabo said in whisper, Ace just stared grimly at the way too happy kid, the two older boys talked amongst themselves for a moment before turning to Luffy._

_"He knows out secret…" Sabo said, top hat shading his eyes._

_"…let's kill him." Ace said hair shadowing his eyes, making the both of them look like little demons._

_"I agree." What the two little demons were not expecting when they had planned all this was the full blown panic shouting that never ended from Luffy's mouth._

_"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTT?!" They both flinched at the loud noise and Sabo acted on instinct by slamming Luffy's mouth closed. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS WOULD KILL ME!"_

_"Sabo do it." Ace shouted, Sabo threw a panicked look his way._

_"What are you talking about you do it."_

_"I've never killed a person before."_

_"Same here, I don't know how to do it."_

_"HHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPP!"_

_"SHUT UP!" they both shouted at Luffy, Luffy slammed her lips together for a whole beat before yelling out again._

_"Hey, I heard kids over here." A shout came from behind the two older boys making all three of them to look over there._

_"Crap, someone's coming." Sabo said and both Ace and Sabo dived into a bush, Luffy still tied to the tree when the…ugly huge guy shows up along with two really beaten up guys._

_"Crap I bet up those guys an stole from them." Ace said looking at the two others, Sabo meanwhile stared in shocked horror._

_"That's Porschemy, I heard his crazy and skins his victims alive…"_

_"HEY LET ME GO YOU BIG UGLY GORILLA!" Luffy shouted out braking Ace and Sabo out of their own musings and back towards what's going on. "ACE SABO, HELP ME!"_

_"Did you just say Ace?" Porschemy asked looking down at the brat he grabbed from the ropes._

_"Yeah, his my friend…but they just tried to kill me." Luffy said in a very matter of fact kind of way._

_"Listen kid, Ace stole something from us and we would like it back, you don't happen to know where they put it kid?" Porschemy said trying to sound a little nice to Luffy. Luffy for her part stared up at the big man before looking towards the side and whilst whistling._

_"I, I don't know what you're talking about…" Everyone sweat dropped at Luffy before Porschemy sneered and somehow smirked at Luffy, he turned on his heels and walked away from Sabo and Ace with a struggling Luffy in his hands. After they couldn't hear the struggles of Luffy; Ace and Sabo came out of hiding and moved all their treasure to a different spot before Luffy spilled the beans on where it's all hidden. Later that day Sabo listened to all the news that the people living in Grey Turmoil was saying._

_"That kid stopped screaming."_

_"Should we call someone?"_

_"Nah, leave it, don't get involved with that monster" Sabo stared before his eyes widened and he took off towards where he knew Ace would be, he got there and panted up at Ace._

_"What got you running here? Did Luffy finally tell?"_

_"No, I bet that Luffy won't tell them anything too."_

_"…" Ace took off down the tree and both he and Sabo ran off into Grey Turmoil, they crouched down next to the place that is said to hold them in._

_"…listen you little brat, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me where my money is." That is Porschemy talking know they could hear the impatience's in his voice; Sabo and Ace stayed where they are._

_"…I won't tell…" Luffy said in a very weak and croaked voice. "…I won't tell…"_

_"…fine then, give me my sword." _

_"But, Porschemy, his just a kid, he doesn't even have the energy to scream anymore." One of the guys that Ace bashed up said, Porschemy turned and glared at him._

_"We are already late with giving Captain the money, do you want to die? Now get me my sword." The grunt gave the sword to Porschemy and the boss turned back to Luffy rasing the sword over his head. "Tell me where it is, and I won't kill you."_

_"…I, I…"_

_"You what?" Porschemy asked leaning in to hear better, Ace and Sabo doing the same unsure if the brat will give away the treasure location._

_"…I WONT TELL ANYTHING TO A SMELLY GORILLA!" Luffy said shouting at the man and sticking her tongue out at him. Porschemy snapped and raised the sword high in the air._

_"THEN DIE!" On the down swing Ace and Sabo burst into the hut by the wall, much like when Garp visits, Sabo dashed down low and got the grunts knife, turned back around and cut Luffy lose from the rope hanging from the roof holding her up. He dumped Luffy on the ground ungracefully when Ace wouldn't back away from the fight. The two then both beat up Porschemy then took off into the forest._

_Luffy is sobbing as Sabo wraps the bandages around her before moving onto himself and Ace had already bandaged himself and right know his getting very irritated from the crying._

_"Shut up, I hate cry babbies." Ace snapped making Luffy suck in her bottom lip and stare at him for a beat before crying again and bowing her head a little bit._

_"Wuuu, thanks hick." Ace made a move to his her over the head but Sabo held him back by a hand on his shoulder._

_"His just thanking us." He said calmly, before turning to Luffy and looking her right in the eye. "Why didn't you tell them where the stash was?"_

_"Because you wouldn't be my friends if I told them."_

_"What's so great about being our friends?" Ace asked looking at the brat in front of him._

_"I HAVE NOBODY ELSE, I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND I HATE THE BANDITS, I WOULD RATHER THIS HAPPEN THEM BE ALONE."_

_"…so you have to be friends with us?" Sabo asked staring at Luffy with mild interest. "What about your parents?"_

_"I only have Gramps and his crazy." Luffy said looking at them; Sabo nodded his head in understanding while Ace stared at Luffy._

_"…do you want me to live?" Ace asked Luffy, Luffy stared at Ace with her wise eyes for a moment making both Ace and Sabo shuffle uncomfortably before Luffy grinned brightly at Ace._

_"YEAP!" She said in a cheery voice, Ace and Sabo blinked, looked at each other before turning back to Luffy._

_"Just so you know I hate spoilt brats." Ace said glaring at Luffy, but not as much as when he first looked at the girl._

_"I'm not spoilt I'm strong."_

_"Oh really, so it wasn't you who was crying before?"_

_"You would cry too if you were beaten up by a hammer then a spiked glove." She growled back._

_"I would have never have cried." Ace scoffed, Luffy and Ace got into each other's faces while Sabo was blinking up at the sky._

_"We should get back before we can't find our way back to the hut." Sabo said, Ace and Luffy stopped glaring and turned to him running of back to the hut were they crashed and fell asleep._

_A week goes by and Ace dragged both Sabo and Luffy to a rock in the clearing that they use to train in, with a grin he pulled out the alcohol bottle he had hidden and cups._

_"Isn't that the alcohol that Dadan was looking for?" Luffy asked pointing at the bottle, Ace just shot her a smirk before pouring the liquid into the cup and handing them around, explains that when they do this they will be brothers. Laughing they all gulped it down before Ace and Luffy bent over and spat it all out while Sabo watched them both amused._

_"First time drinking alcohol?" He questioned the both of them, getting a glare from Ace and a bright smile from Luffy making him laugh harder._

_"Shut up." Ace rasped out from his burning throat, they ended up fighting it out when Ace tackled Sabo, Luffy joined in for the fun of it and by total accident they ended up in the muddy bit next to the river. And a mud war insured._

* * *

_"WHAT HAVE YOU BRATS BEEN DOING ROLLING IN MUD? STAY IN THERE UNTIL THERE IS NOT ONE SPOT OF MUD ON YOU." Dadan shouted throwing the three kids into the bathroom. Sabo filed up the bath with warm water before stripping himself of his clothes, Ace was already stripped and in the water while Luffy sat on the bench due to reasons like she'll sink in the bath and drown. It's when the three of them get into a water fight and dash out of the bathroom with nothing but towels around them or in their hands, which the bandits notice something that makes them spit out their drinks. Luffy the brat that likes playing with bugs and picking noses and snoring as loudly as he could is missing very important male parts that class him as a __**him.**_

**_"_**_LUFFY! COME HERE NOW!" Dadan growled out, all three kids stopped running and looked towards their pissed of care tacker, sure she's always pissed off but this is different, they all knew that, they could hear it in her voice. Luffy walked up to Dadan and stood in front of her while Dadan knelt down and looked Luffy over. "…you're a girl?"_

_"I've always been a girl." Luffy said tilting her head to the side and staring that Dadan like she's an idioit, Luffy's brothers ran over to Luffy and looked for themselves to see if it's true, they stared down at the defendant girl and…blushed turning away as fast as they could and fixing up their own towels. Somehow the next day everyone is treating Luffy differently, Luffy doesn't know why and went back to follow Ace and Sabo around whom desperately tried to ditch her. It all back fired when Luffy gets eaten by a crocodile making the brothers help her._

_"Luffy you idioit!" Ace growled down at the girl._

_"you could have died if we weren't there." Sabo snapped back, Luffy looked up at the both of them with a huge smile on her face._

_"What are you smiling about?" Ace snapped making Luffy smile even bigger._

_"You guys are talking to me again like you used too."_

_"…" Both Sabo and Ace stared down at Luffy before looking at each other then back at Luffy, who is still sitting where the brother dumped her but watching a bug fly by. The brothers sighed and sat with Luffy, Why should they treat her any differently just because she's a girl? Luffy is Luffy._

_That night after everything happened, things somehow went back to normal, Ace and Sabo treated Luffy like they used too and the bandits started treating her the same during the food eating war that happens every night. Everything goes back to normal until one day in the city that the three like to steal form someone that Sabo knows shouted out to him making the three look back at the older male in confusion. Once they got back to the cliff that they liked to hang out at the two black haired kids ganged up on the blond and demanded answers. Sabo tells his very sad life story and when his finished he looks at his siblings to find them picking their noses and saying that it's the worst story they have ever heard. Sabo whined that he poured in his heart and soul into that story before declaring that they have to achieve their dreams._

_"I'm going to write a book about everything that has happened." Sabo said proudly._

_"I'm going to become a pirate and get rid of __**his **__shadows." Ace said with a rear smile._

_"I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING." Luffy shouted out because shouting is way cooler, Sabo and Ace stared at the girl with disbelief all over their faces before laughing. Everything is fine for the next few days until Bluejam shows up along with Sabo's noble father they kidnap Sabo or more like threaten his siblings and Sabo made the chose and followed his father. Luffy and Ace ended up putting boxes into the garbage around Gray Turmoil for money._

_Two days later Ace and Luffy find themselves tired to a pole in the burning Turmoil, with a grimace Ace cuts the ropes and they both start running towards Dadans hut, but they are cut off by Bluejam again and they fight, they would have died if it wasn't for Dadan showing up. Ace again refuses to turn his back on the enemy and Dadan is forced to stay and help him._

_Three days later, Ace and Dadan comes home, Luffy hugged her older brother tears running down her face._

_"I thought you died." Luffy cried, Ace ruffled her hair with a soft smile before hitting her over the head and glared down at her in anger._

_"Don't go killing me off like that."_

_"Bu…but Ace…" Ace put his hand over her mouth and said with all seriousness he could make._

_"I'm not going to die that easily." Dogra burst into the room, all heads turned to the sweating man who's breathing hard, before anyone could say anything Sabo walked into the house with a smirk._

_"Everyone thinks I'm dead." He declared happily making everyone blink at the blond._

_"HUH?" They asked making Sabo snicker as Luffy hugged him and asked the most important question there is._

_"Sabo, where is your hat?" Sabo smiled fondly down at her._

_"It's in the ocean, I stole a fisher man's boat put my skull and cross bones on it with an S and then I let it drift into the ocean with a scarecrow in my clothes…the World Nobles blew it up. Dogra helped me out with it all. My family won't bother any of us again if they think that I'm dead."_

_"COOL!" Luffy shouted out with a smile, sometime later that night, Dadan, Sabo and Ace all sat in one room talk, it's rare but they do have talks like this._

_"Ace why didn't you run away?"_

_"…I don't know, my blood rushes to my head…Luffy was behind me…"_

_"Sabo, Why didn't you set sail? You had the chance?" Sabo looked down at his feet before looking up at Dadan._

_"I was going to set sail, I had everything ready but then Ace and Luffy's faces popped up into my head and a I couldn't stand the thought of leaving the two hot heads together, who knows what they would do…It's lucky that I didn't otherwise I would be dead…they would have blown up the boat I was in if I was in it." Dadan didn't say anything just stood up and hugged them both in another rare sign of affection._

_"Don't do it again, you both have to look after Luffy." Before she let them go and walked to her own room leaving the brothers sitting there to talk._

_"You know if Luffy never showed up we both wouldn't have cared much about our own lives." Sabo comments standing up, helping Ace to his feet and they walk to their bedroom._

_"…that's true."_

_"And we haven't' had this much fun in a long time."_

_"Yep…"_

_"And…"_

_"Sabo, I get it, we both protect our little sister."_

_"…Yeah, because if she dies then we are both screwed…" They nodded their heads and walked into their room to the sound of sobbing. Ace and Sabo both rushed over to the only other person in the room and knelt down next to the crying girl. What they both were not expecting to happen when they touched her shoulder was for them to be plagued into darkness._

_Inside the dream Luffy is calling out to her two brothers as they turned their backs on the girl, and are soon shadowed by darkness, then the dream changed and Ace and Sabo are both being held down swords at their throats and Luffy running to save them. The brothers watched as their own heads are cut off and rolled to Luffy feet stopping there. Their hearts pulled when Luffy feel to her knees and threw her head back and wailed. Before they are pulled out of the dream and back into their own bodies as Luffy woke up with a shout, she looked around spotted her worried brothers and flung her arms around the both of them, Ace got over the dream fast and hit Luffy over the head again._

_"I told you not to kill me off, I promise not to die." Luffy nodded her head and sniffed._

_"We promise not to die on you Luffy." Sabo said trying to get away from the hard grip around his body. "If you promise not to die."_

_"Okay._

Luffy you promised not to die on us, know look, you got stabbed and…

"I'm going to throw up!" The nurse said pushing past them and running down the hall ways while the brothers stared after her in disbelief.

* * *

(lol made you all think Luffy was going to die, heehee, want to know something, the last sentence I had done first, then I wrote up the rest. Oh and read a few lines in what they are talking about with 'I'm going to throw up' on the end of it, e.g "Sabo do it, I'm going to throw up." Or "Ace help me, I'm going to throw up." Thank you all for the review keep them up ptretty please with a cross bone on top

i just re-read this and i picked this up.

_"…do you want me to live?" Ace asked Luffy, Luffy stared at Ace with her wise eyes for a moment making both Ace and Sabo shuffle uncomfortably before Luffy grinned brightly at Ace._

_"NOPE!" She said in a cheery voice_.

it would seem that Luffy doesn't want Ace to live.


	16. Flour

**Chapter Sixteen**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Ace screamed out his jaw hanging to the floor as he watched the nurse run down the hall. "YOU CAN'T JUST COME OUT LOOKING ALL GRIM LIKE THEN THROW UP!"

"Ace, calm down." Marco said placing a hand on the fire user's shoulder, Ace turned his furies gaze onto the first division commander.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I fucking calm down when that nurse…waahahh." Ace didn't get to finish what he was going to say about that nurse due to reasons like a bucket of water being dumped over his head by Danny.

"Ace you need to calm down, we all know how you feel…" Ace stared at Danny for a moment before his shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh of defeat, Sabo hadn't moved one inch during all the commotion so everyone jumped when he started to laugh randomly.

"Hahaha, oh god I thought, hahahaha, I thought that…" He didn't finish off with what he was going to say but everyone caught onto what he was going to say anyways. Everyone in front of the infirmary just stood in a relived and uncomfortable silence, so when the door opens a second time they all jump and look at an expressionless nurse, she stared at them before moving down the hall, following the nurse that just left. All eyes followed her as she moved and nobody moved when she entered the bathroom down the hall, that is until she came back out holding the ear of the grim nurse and dragged her back. The two of them stopped in front of the brothers and bowed down low before straightening up.

"Sorry, she's a new nurse, a trainee…and being a pirate you would think that she has no trouble with cutting people open but it looks like that she has a lot more work to do." And with that they moved back into the room and soon sobbing could be heard coming out of there. "Come on you got to get used to this, look stick your hand in here…"

The sobbing got louder to the point that the others outside had turned pale as their imagination took a hold of them again in what's going on in there. They relaxed after an hour of standing there and the sobbing died down to nothing that is until the scream of panic ran out.

"THERES SO MUCH BLOOD COMING OUT." All eyes, if they were not already on the door, snapped to the door.

"Relax, it's a good thing that there is so much blood."

"Pass me the blood bags…"

"Why is the IV drop out of her arm?"

"Blood, so much blood."

"Pull yourself together."

"Get the needle ready."

"Pass the scalpel."

"Blood…"

"Put your hands here and push down."

"…" Nobody knew what to say or even do with what they are hearing and had to wonder how they weren't hearing this before. They sat there for a few more hours the only ones that haven't left at all are the two brothers. Thatch would come and go always coming back with a plate of food for the brothers. Marco would always come back and watch the two before moving on again, and the two brothers old crews would visit but the heavy air had come back between the two brothers.

* * *

The head nurse watched the young girl in front of her shocked, the black haired girl had been fighting for life since she had been laid down on the metal slab, her heart strong and has not weaken one bit over how much blood the girl has lost, no matter how much morphine they had given her she doesn't stay under it for very long. And the wounds are closing up fast to the point that they have to reopen her to fix the damage on the inside. A long and tiring ordeal but she would not let this young girl die, it's her challenge that she saves every single person that ends up in her infirmary. So when the last stich s in place nine hours later she smiles down at the now sleeping child; the head nurse threw a look over at the rookie in disgust before moving to the slightly ajar door and opened it. The hopeful faces of the brothers are the first she sees before she stares at Marco and Thatch in surprise but then again, the panther or child has been playing with them the most out of everyone on the ship.

"We had a bit of trouble with her but she's going to pull through and make a full recovery." The head nurse said before turning down that hall towards the bathroom along with the rest of the nurses to wash off all and any kind of blood on her. "You can go see her but she's asleep."

* * *

Ace couldn't help but barge into the room and run towards his younger sister and huge her, even if she's wrapped up in bandages and sleeping he couldn't care, he had to hold her. Sabo only grabbed her hand and sat next to the bed watching Luffy's face with a smile. Marco wanted to get a better look at the girl. Cute is the first thoughts that go through his mind, innocent and cute, and the small scare under her eye doesn't damper anything, it adds a little more mystery to the girl. Thatch followed in behind Marco and peered down at her before smiling.

"Your little sister is a babe; think you would let me bang her?" Let's just say after finishing off that sentence he flew out of the infirmary throw four walls and splashed into the ocean where he had to drag his own beaten up body to the side of the Moby dick and call up for a rope, and the brothers wouldn't let him anywhere near the infirmary door.

* * *

Later the next day Luffy finally opened her eyes, her brothers had been waiting up all night for this but managed to fall asleep in the early morning. Luffy looked down at her hand and grimaced; Ace is drooling all over it. Looking at her other hand she smiled fondly, Sabo it just holding it and drooling on the blanket next to her hand. The black haired girl sat up slowly and pulled her hands away from her dead asleep brother and jumped when another pair of hands helped support her weight, without even looking around she knew that it was Marco by the smell coming from behind her.

"Thanks." She croaked out from her parched throat, Marco handed her a glass of water and helped the girl drink it before putting it back.

"How you feeling?"

"…" Luffy turned her head very slowly to stare at Marco with different kind of are-you-a-moron look. "NO, I'm hungry."

"…Right." Marco said with a grin on his face as he helped the girl from the bed and onto the floor a tint of red on his face when he noticed that she only had her shorts on, as the top half of her is covered in bandages. But then remembering Thatch, he forced it down and moved behind her. Luffy just gave him another look and put her vest on before walking to the door herself and sniffing at the air and following it with Marco right behind her. Luffy opened the kitchen door and the first…okay the second thing she noticed is Thatch's face, it's purple. Marco stared at him, the first time his seen Thatch since he went flying into the ocean.

"They must have hit you hard for you to still be purple." He comments with a smirk, Thatch glared at him before smiling at the girl, before trying to set a plate of meats in front of her, try because before the glass could touch the counter top the meats gone. He sighed and fed the girl before the three of them sat there and chattered about nothing.

"LLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!?" Is a raging, worried screaming that carried up from below deck and to the next island. That could only belong to the one and only fire fist Ace.

"LLLLLUUUFFFFFYYYY GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Is the other scream that only can come from the bloody gentlemen Sabo. Luffy, Marco and Thatch all looked towards the door waiting for them to burst into the room but when that didn't happen Luffy stood up and walked to the only empty barrel in the room, opened it and climbed in before putting the lid on, a few seconds after she shut it she stood up and stared at the only two other people in the kitchen.

"Don't tell them where I am." Before she sat back down.

"Why?"

"…Umm, you owe me one?"

"Nope."

"I'll stop jumping on Marco and…umm, I won't, umm tell Ace and Sabo that Thatch kissed me."

"WHAT? I NEVER KISSED YOU?" Thatch yelled glaring at the barrel; Luffy pocked her head out and stared at Thatch.

"Says you, and who are they more likely to believe?" Thatch's eyes widened before nodding his head up and down.

"Fine." Both Marco and Thatch said, one in pure and utter joy the other in misery and defeat, Luffy gave them both one last grin before going back into hiding, keeping the real reason from them both, she doesn't want to see them, she doesn't want to be scowled for her actions right now. Luffy rested her head in her knees before the barrels lid is opened and looking up she stared at Thatch.

"This would be the first place they look in here." He said with a huge revenge is sweet smirk, before dumping a barrel of flour on her head. He put the half empty barrel down next to the one that Luffy's in and grabbed out a cup of it and moved to the kitchen and started with cooking up a pie he just got the base of it finished when the two pissed brothers slammed opened the door and marched in looking around, opening up cupboards, looking under chairs and opening up barrels.

"…" Sabo stared down at the brown eyes looking up at him from the flour; he stared and stared before putting the lid back on when they blinked at him. He shook it off and opened up the barrel next to the ones with eyes in it before snapping his whole body around and stared at the other barrel. He growled and kicked it over sending flour everywhere and also the person in it. The four males in the room stared down at Luffy who looked back with watery eyes before sneezing her head off sending flour into the air around them and due to reason like she changes into a panther when she sneezes she made a mad dash tot eh door in her panther form. And got tackled by Sabo who guessed this would happen and hugged the animal under him.

"It's good to see that you're awake and up." He mumbled into her ear, Luffy relaxed and Sabo let her go. "And sorry."

When Sabo pulled back Luffy's back in her human form and her collar s back, Luffy pulled at it and stared at the symbol with a grin she looked at the spade and the S with pride.

Few months later the Moby dick is docked at an unknown island, Ace the new second division commander, Sabo his right hand man and Luffy the wild card disembarked on it to check it out. Everyone have grown to love all three of them and know the reason for why Luffy had chosen to stay in panther form and why she doesn't take up Whitebeards mark they have all agreed with the reason and don't try to discourage her from any of it. The only this that has changed with Luffy is that on the back of the tag around her neck, that nobody could see is the Whitebeard symbol that nobody but Luffy herself knows about. The three D siblings have all wormed their way into all of the Whitebeard pirate's hearts and would do anything to keep them alive and happy, especially the wild card, the biggest trouble maker out of the three, Luffy. SO they all grew worried when they didn't come back that night or the next, after that Whitebeard told Marco to go look for them. Because Marco works best when there aren't other people to catch his eyes while his in the sky looking down for people.

"Do you think that they are alright?" Thatch asks looking up at Whitebeard with a worried gaze and yearning to go look for them.

"Yes, they are my kids and have you ever seen them not fight to live? Don't worry they work well together." Whitebeard said with a grin, what he didn't know was that Marco had found them, had found the three of them, and got himself in trouble. His tired to a tree much like when Luffy was little, in a life and death situation as he looked up at his new siblings, they are all still the same, he knew it was them when he saw them from the sky, Luffy even pounced on him in her panther form. Ace hits just the same, Sabo even carries around his prized weapon, but then why are they so…?

* * *

Not fun giving away what's wrong with them….but can you guess what's wrong I wonder? If you win you get a pink and green giant frog :P Ribbit! Ribbit!


	17. Not so loud

**Chapter Seventeen**

Thatch passed up and down the deck keeping his gaze on the island that's all he done throughout the day, when the sun started to set he turned to Whitebeard.

"He should be back, what if they are in trouble?"

"Gurararara, he probably just found them and because it's getting dark his staying there, if they are not back by the time lunch comes around tomorrow I'll send out a search party."

"Alright pops, but I'll keep watch just encase they do show up." Whitebeard smiled down at Thatch, Thatch his most troublesome son up until the D siblings showed up. He never showed much of his real feeling to anyone, always hiding behind jokes. He acted the fool so everyone thought him as the fool; even Whitebeard had been tricked with Thatch's act.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Izo asked walking up to his brother later that night, Thatch jumped a bit before staring shocked eyes at Izo.

"Huh?" Izo sighed and stood next to him.

"Relax would you, you make everyone nerves when you're not the pervert that you are." Thatch chuckled a bit before turning back to the island.

"Sorry." They both watched the island and before long a flash of blue caught their eyes, they stared at it and saw that it's Marco in his devil fruit form flying towards them at high speed while holding something in his claws.

"Wah?" They both got out before Marco and the thing crashed landed into the deck of the ship, they turned around and found Marco back in his human form have trouble holding onto a squirming black kitten.

"LET ME GO!" It screamed, before biting into Marco's wrist making him drop Luffy, She landed on her feet before dashing towards the railing of the ship ready to jump but stop short upon seeing all the water and stared, she dashed around the railings but came up short each time upon seeing that much water. She frowned, Marco looked ready to jump the kitten, which he did but missed as Luffy looked at him just in time, she dashed down into the lower area of the ship, Marco following after her.

Ace and Sabo stared at the burning tree in front of them, the fire hadn't spread to the other trees only quietly burned the tree.

"Wasn't that guy tied up there?" Sabo asked pointing to it, Ace had a dark look on his face was he circled the tree.

"Yeah he was…"

"Luffy was keeping watch on him while we went and hunted." The two walked around looking for signs of Luffy but upon finding none they started to panic.

Luffy panted as she rounded the next corner and with a leap she landed on top of the vents, looking down the pineapple guy ran by followed by the other two people. She laid down where she was and rested for a moment, catching her lost breath. After she got her breathing back she stood up and jumped back down to the deck and turning her head to the side she saw a large cat looking at her, must be the ship rat catcher. Luffy's ears picked up the sound of feet coming down the hall and jumped on the other cat before rolling over onto her belly in front of it.

"Look there's a black kitten!"

"Nah, we are looking for a panther, isn't that too small to be a panther?" The feet that had been slowing took off again, Luffy stood back up and walked slowly down the hall and seeing the first door opened she went inside without thinking, the poor girl jumped a mile when the door closed behind her looking up she's staring at the biggest guy that she has ever seen and behind him is the pineapple guy and one of the other guys from before.

"This her?"

"Yes pops."

"Gurararara, little smaller than I thought she would be." Whitebeard kneeled down and reached a hand out as if to pick her up, Luffy not liking this swiped her paw at him with claws out. Drawing a thin line of blood from his fingers, he laughed again but kept on coming towards the small feline. Luffy's fur is all fluffed up and she's hissing at him.

"Look like she's wasn't as friendly as she is now when she was little." Thatch comments to Marco, Marco nods his head rubbing the claw marks on his own arm that for some reason won't heal. Whitebeard picked up the girl in one of his hands yearning him more scratch marks and bites, he laughed good heartily as he made his way back to his chair and sat down, Thatch and Marco stood in front of him

"Monkey D. Luffia." This got her attention, they knew her, but then half the island knows her name along with her brothers, so this tall guy could be bad or good, but mostly the bad guys find her. She went back to eating him and tearing at his skin. "…Where are your brothers?"

Luffy froze and stared up at Whitebeard before looking towards the door, her brothers…they should be here by now, Luffy made to jump from his hand but the other one cupped her inside the, so both his hands are together making some kind of human cage.

"Pops, her brothers went off hunting while Luffy stood guard."

"Guard of what?"

"Umm, ah, me…Luffy was in the trees when I went to get a closer look at them and she tackled me to the ground. Ace and Sabo both had ropes that they made into a net and threw it over me before Sabo hit me over the head with his pipe; I was then tied to a tree."

"You fail Marco." Thatch said while laughing, Marco hit him over the head before watching as Whitebeard lifted his top hand to peek inside. Luffy was just sitting there listen to everything, he stared at the small cat and she stared back before changing into her human form and sat there. Her hair is just as long as it is now, shoulder length, the scare is there, her clothes are torn and under all her clothes she has bandages.

"Mister could you put me down? I won't run." She said clearly, Whitebeard frowned but did as he was told keeping an eye on the girl.

"Luffy why are you covered in bandages?"

"Huh? Oh I was kidnapped a few days ago by one of the nobles that live on the island it took Ace and Sabo a few days to come and get me."

"…Luffy how old are you?"

"Nine and a half, how old are you?"

"Older then you, brat"

"Hey mister, you asked about where my brothers are right?"

"Yes, are you going to tell me now?"

"Heh, not really." She said walking around the room looking at things but not touching, she got to the window when the glass shattered and Sabo grabbed the girl around her waist. "I won't answer because they are already here…"

And with that Sabo pulled her out through the window then Ace pulled the two of them up on the deck. Marco pocked his head out and looked up but he couldn't see them anymore, he swore and turned into a phoenix and flew out the window as Whitebeard and Thatch made their way out the door and onto the deck.

"Why are we staying on the ship?" Luffy whispers to Sabo while Ace is peeking down at the crew.

"We need to find out where we are, and I'm betting that these pirates know." Sabo said equally quite, Ace came back over to where his siblings are and sat with them.

"They are looking for us, it's best not to move around while there are so many other people moving." Luffy snuggled deeper into Ace's body while clutching onto Sabo's hand as the brothers pulled the folded up sail around them until their heads were covered. "How you holding up, Lu?"

"I'm fine." She said before going to sleep, Ace held her a little tighter and Sabo hugged them both.

"Damn it…"

"Ace not so loud."

"Yeah I know, it's just we just got her back and know this happens."

"Hey, a least we know where she is and she's safe."

"But for how long? We weren't even gone for very long and she had already been taken from us by an unknown person."

"We left her alone; now shh, before someone does really hear us." They both shut up and cuddled into Luffy to make her feel safe while they listen to anything from outside their sail blanket. Four hours later of sitting there it started to rain, and sails are not water proof so the three of them ended up drenched to the bone, Ace and Sabo decided to move so that their injured sister didn't get sick on top of everything. Ace peeked out then helped Sabo drag their sister out, it too bad for them that they had to pass the sweet smelling kitchen because the smell woke Luffy up and well she ran towards the smell her brothers following her trying to catch the girl, surprisingly the kitchen was empty, Luffy ran straight to the oven and pulled out whatever was cooking in that and inhaled it, Sabo and Ace helped themselves too. It couldn't have been long because there was still food uneaten when the door opens and Thatch walked in. He stared at the three kids and then the empty plate.

"THE FOOD!" He screamed out in horror he glanced at the time then threw aprons at Ace and Sabo while pushing Luffy out of the room. "Help me cook, and Luffy go find the other cooks and tell them to get their asses in gear."

The three kids where in so much shock at being told what to do and not being yelled at that they did do what Thatch told them to do. Soon the food that they had eaten was back and cooked as well as served up to the other pirates on the ship.

"Why don't we sit down and eat now?" The three didn't even think about anything just followed the older man, nobody said anything about the three odd kids following behind Thatch but they stared wondering where they had seen them before. Thatch sat next to Whitebeard and the kids followed his example. Once the food was put in front of them they dug in without a second thought, Marco who was making his way over to them stared at the sight, he shrugged it off and joined them. After everyone had finished eating they left the kids with Marco, Thatch and Whitebeard. The six of them sat there, the kids looked ready to run for it right then and there but they wanted information and they figured while they are with the captain of the ship then go looking for him later.

"So where are we?" Sabo asked. "And no lying, Luffy can tell and she'll point it out and we either run or Ace lets Thatch get a fork in the eye."

"Gurararara, feisty brats." Ace glared at the man while Luffy was blankly staring out into space and Sabo hummed, fingers laced together and rested his chin on them.

"So where are we?"

"The Grandline." Thatch answered, Luffy's unfocused gaze landed on him but wasn't seeing him and Ace and Sabo stared at him like they just saw something mind-blowingly awesome.

"What?"

"Gurararara, where did you think you were?"

"In East blue."

"Well, you're not, Gurarara." Ace slammed his hands down on the table.

"You're lying." Thatch covered his eyes with his hands and ducked down, Sabo sighed and Luffy lifted her hand up in a daze like state and rested it on Ace's arm.

"No, they're telling the truth, but they are still hiding something." Ace calmed down while Sabo eyed the other three males but their gaze is locked onto Luffy.

"What is she doing? How does she know we are hiding something?" Marco asked, leaning in.

"Heh." The brothers snorted at the same time and said the same thing at the same time. "Why not shear what you're hiding?"

"…No, tell us about her Devil fruit first." Everyone stood at a standstill all too stubborn to back down, Luffy is the first to move resting her hand back on Ace's shoulder.

"It's mythical zone, works inside the mind, I can hook up to any part of your brain, well that's the simple version of it, but the main thing that I work with are illusions, but I must understand how each person's mind works to use it propyl and I've learned how to enter someone's mind."

"So you're in our minds right now?"

"No, I'm in your outer layer of your minds, where your emotions float around." The D siblings let that sink into the three Whitebeard pirates before Ace went on.

"So what is it your hiding?"

"…The last time we saw you, you were all seventeen besides Luffy who was fourteen, then you go to the island and Marco finds you as kids."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

And those that get a pink and green huge frog that could gobble you all up are...PortgasDAva and Demoic, yay for them, but those that guessed get a chocolate frog :D So everyone is a winner.

FORGOT TO ADD A-barzooka-Fire and because of that they get two huge frogs *bows* sorry


	18. Slits

**Chapter Eighteen**

The three children besides Luffy were all saying a very long list of words that the pirates never knew they knew, they had to wonder where they had learned those words because not all of them were in English. Luffy just sat there staring into space as the brothers ranted, Marco had thought that Sabo was the calm one while the two black haired siblings where the really pains but it would seem that She was wrong about Sabo. Thatch had gotten over the brothers swearing their heads off what he wondered about was Luffy, she's still in her trance like state, and call him paranoid but he was sure that she was shifting through their heads. Whitebeard was a mix of both Thatch and Marco, wondering about Luffy and what she's up too and the brothers with the swearing that they have picked up. That is until Luffy snapped her head to the gallery door catching everyone's attention and they turned to look as well, Teach walked into the room looking for pie but stopped when he saw the five people there. Luffy didn't move but her she was tense, her finger-nails grew just that little bit longer and her pupils turned into slits.

"Woops, sorry, didn't know that there was a meeting of sorts going on in here." He said with a sheepish grin and a laugh, rubbing the back of his curly head. It only took a second for the brothers to be up and standing both of them grabbing Luffy's arms and they sprinted out of the open door and into the ship. Working back the way that they had come they reached the deck and jumped from it. They raced back into the dense forest before anyone had the chance to shout out, the three children didn't stop until they reached a water source there they flopped down and greedily drank up the icy cold liquid.

"…" The three laid on their back staring up at the sky getting their heads right again.

"So…were kids…" Ace started and got a snort from Sabo making the freckled faced teen hit him over the head with the back of his hand. "You know what I mean, we were older and now we have gone back in years with the loss of all our memories."

"What are we going to do? Go back or…"

"We'll stay here until we are older…again." Ace said glancing over at Sabo who nodded his head; they both frowned and turned to their little sister who has been far too quiet for her personality. They both groaned when they found that she's asleep, looks like they had to find a good spot to sleep.

* * *

Back at the Moby dick Marco landed on the deck drawing eyes his way; he shook his head at them.

"I can't see them anywhere, no track marks, no visible sign of them anywhere from what I could see." Whitebeard frowns and leaned back in his chair looking at the island…

"Pops…" Thatch spoke up from where he had been standing, Whitebeard looked down at him. "Sabo told me that they grew up in a forest, the longer we take to look for them the harder it would be to find them."

"...I want division one, two and four to look for them."

"What?" The other commanders shouted in shock, they all want to go looking for their littler brothers and sister.

"This groups now them the best and hopefully the bonds are still strong with each person. Division two knows Ace best, division one Sabo and lastly division four knows Luffy best."

"What about their old crews?"

"Pops I don't know much about Luffy." Thatch said looking up at Whitebeard. "I'll need their help, she might not have been human when she was with the old crews but she must have acted in surten ways…"

"Gurarara, go then, be safe too I don't want all of you coming back to me needing to ware nappies." The teams split up once the commanders knew which way they were heading. Marco took charge of Ace's division and told them where to head.

* * *

I had a major writers block, I couldn't think of anything to write after chapter 17 so it took me a while to write even this much out, but don't worry, I think I've got the rest worked out. Wish me luck.


	19. Crash

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ace peered out from behind the bolder and glanced around, he didn't spot anyone so he made a dash for the hideout that they found yesterday. Well Luffy found it, she needed a break from the walking and running so she sat down and fell…threw a hole. The strawberries in his hands never once slipped from his hold, hopefully Sabo would be back soon with what they needed. Ace moved and vines away from the hidden hole and moved fast up to his little sister. He knelt down beside her and shook her lightly; she opened her blood shot eyes and stared at him.

"Here…I got you some strawberries." She grinned at this and slowly pulled her hand out from under a blanket that Sabo and Ace had stolen from the ship last night. Her small hand shook before it lost its strength and just flopped down back to her side. Luffy's eyebrows were pulled together and she tried again only to get a similar result.

"Shhh, it's okay." Ace said putting her hand under the cover again and hand feeding her the red berries. They hadn't prevented her from getting sick, they should have changed straight out of their wet clothes when they were helping Thatch in the kitchen not just dry their hair.

She munched on the strawberries slowly, not inhaling the food like normal and putting more worry into Ace's already overly worried body. He brushed his hand over her sweaty forehead and moved back, grabbing a bit of ripped up shirt and dipped it into the water and placed it on her head, cooling her down.

A shuffle from outside the vines made Ace alert, he gripped the branch next to him harder and watched the entrance, a hand pushed the vines aside and Sabo stepped into the hole, well not really a hole, no it's more of a hidden cave. He walked over to Luffy and dumbed his arm full of goodies next to her; Ace stared at them eyes wide.

"You went back to the ship?" Ace asked harshly, Sabo looked up but grabbed the bandages and the disinfected cream and knelt down. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of saving my little sister."

"What would have happened if you got caught or held up? I don't know what kind of herbs or plants or whatever it is are." Sabo sighed at his brother and pulled the blanket down from Luffy's body, she shivered and reached out blindly for it a frown on her face.

"It's a lot easier to get on the ship and off if it's just one of us at a time." Sabo replied back as he pulled Luffy's shirt from her body, they had dried their clothes yesterday, and got to work with getting rid of the scraps of Sabo's blue jacket. "Besides, did you want to keep using out clothes?"

"…" Ace breathed out his nose and stood up walking towards the vines. "I'm going hunting and I'll look for more food."

"Alright, but watch out, I think there are some of them around here." Ace nodded his thanks and left, Sabo turned to his sister and helped her sit up so that he could wash the lashes on her back then the cut going along her side. After he washed them he rubbed the cream into the now pus-filled cuts, Luffy pulled away a silent scream came from her mouth as Sabo did this. He quickly finished off and wrapped the bandages around her before putting her top back on and laying her down. He watched as she shivered and pulled the blanket onto her, before lying next to her, on top of the blanket and hugged her, giving her his body heat.

* * *

Whitebeard looked down at his head nurse and then at the list in his hands…

"Are you sure you haven't used them?" Jozu asked looking at his own list, the head nurse shot him a glare before looking back at Whitebeard.

"Pops, they were there yesterday when I cheeked, but today…"

"Gurararara, so medical equipment and blankets they have taken, what's next the fridge?"

"POPS! IT'S BAD, REALLY BAD!" The head cook shouted running up to him, all eyes turned to him, hoping that his not going to say that the fridge has been stolen. "Half out stock is gone, plus a few of our cutting knives."

"POPS!" All eyes turned to another person that ran up to Whitebeard. "A few of our spear weapons are gone."

"GURARARARARA!" Whitebeard lifted his head back and laughed his lunges out as they yelled about things that are missing; it would seem that the kids knew how to be sneaky. "Get me a list of everything that has gone missing and I mean everything."

* * *

Ace huffed as he carried the sack back to their little hidey hole, he wasn't going to drag it across the ground and leave a clear back of where they have been…he jumped to the next sturdy branch that he saw, he also wasn't going to leave footprints to follow. He almost slipped on the rock that's got all the vines on it, before he righted himself and jumped down. When he pulled away the vines and walked in Sabo was pointing the branch at him, they waited before both young boys smirked and settled down.

"I went to the ship, cause we needed some stuff." Ace said Sabo glared at him but didn't say anything about it; after all he had just done the same thing. "I didn't grab anything that would need to be cooked; the smoke would draw their attention so I got a lot of fruits and veggies."

Ace opened up the sheet and everything in it tumbled out, Sabo looked in it with both his eyebrows raised towards his hair line.

"Fruits and veggies, kitchen knives, sting, metal pipes, more blankets, clothes that we would have to cut down to size and more medical stuff." Sabo looked up at Ace then and stared at him. "Ace they are going to know that these things are missing. But we'll need this stuff."

"How's Lu?"

"Sleeping." Ace nodded and he sat down in front of his collection and started to sort everything out into the right piles, once that was done he got to chopping up from fruits gave Sabo and bigger pile then what he gave himself.

"Shear them with Luffy." Sabo turned around and gently tapped Luffy into wakefulness, she stared at him. "You'll have to hand feed her."

"I got you some food, open up." Sabo said, Luffy frowned at Sabo and looked around before closing her eyes to get some more sleep. Sabo tapped her again, pulling her from her doze. "You gotta eat Lu, if you don't then your body is going to eat itself."

Luffy clamped her mouth closed and shook her head; Ace crawled over and looked down at her, her eyes snapped to his face before going back to Sabo's. Ace frowned and took the bowl from his brother and waved a bit of apple over her face. She opened her mouth and ate it, Sabo snorted as he picked up Ace's bowl that he hadn't ate out of yet.

"Looks like you're on feeding duty, so I'll take first watch tonight." Ace shot him a glare but didn't say anything; once Luffy had eaten she fell asleep instantly. Ace stayed awake for a while looking at her and changing the wet cloth every so often.

"It's not your fault." Ace said, Sabo snapped his eyes towards his brother about to ask what he meant. "It's not your fault that your father got his hands onto Luffy…"

"Yes it is, if I had just left when he came for me...this, this wouldn't have happened." Ace snorted and Sabo turned around to glare at him.

"None of us would have been happy if you left that day, I mean look at what happened? Luffy got taken we went after her after a few days of planning save her, over hear that the junk yard was going to be lit of fire…yelled at some old guy with a tattoo on the right side of his face, saved a bunch of people. Trust me, it could have been worse and Luffy could have been worse off too."

"…but."

"Sabo, don't take all the blame, I was there too, we both didn't do anything to stop them from taking her." They lapsed into silence before they turned away from each other, Sabo watching the vines and listening for anything odd from outside while Ace pulled one of the blankets he had gotten over his shoulders and laid down next to Luffy.

* * *

Thatch and Marco met up with the second division; they set up camp and talked softly to those that have already asleep.

"They are more trouble then I give them credit for." Marco said rubbing his head before taking a mouthful of liquid that warms the belly. Thatch would have normally made a joke or something but he only nodded his head.

"Ace has the skills and instincts, Sabo has the brain and the skills, Luffy might have all three, animal like instincts, which give her skills as well, but the brain…well her devil fruit gives her a major advantage. And we still haven't found anything that could change three teenagers into kids…I've got people along the edges of the island looking out to see if they spot any kind of person or boat."

"I've got Richly, Sabo's ex-first mate, looking into the plants around the island that are strange and could have that kind of effect." Marco commented, looking up into the trees, hoping to see a black kitten running around. The two commanders sat in silence as they watched their divisions and Ace's, as well as the ex-spade and ex-top hat pirates talk, eat or sleep quietly in the area that they have found.

They slowly started to drop, one by one into a deep sleep, all but Marco, he was the only one left awake. Chatter came from around them making him frown and he relaxed his body, people materialized from the tree bark and the ground, Marco nearly shouted when the rock that he and Thatch were leaning on turned into three people. The chatter grew and soon ropes were looped around everyone's arms, tying them behind their back. Marco didn't fight, wondering how they missed these people. There were dozens of them and more were still coming, all dressed like the nature itself. The knocked out Whitebeard pirates were all put into the centre of the clearing and then the camouflaged people lifted the earth from itself, the first division commander frowned more deeply and he moved his hand around to feel what it was, but it only felt like grass.

They walked for what felt like hours, until everyone is showered in water, Marco snapped his eyes open and looked around, they were in a cave, the sound of water indicated that the cave is hidden behind the waterfall. Part of the wall melted away and light flooded the place, the sound of even more people sounded out the place…they live underground. The group was dumped somewhere and Marco made just made it with closing his eyes again when someone lifted him up and dumped him in something, he opened his eyes and found that the rest of the crew that was staying in other spots where knocked out and in wooden cages. What really stood out was that on a splinted bit on the outside of the cage is a bright orange cowboy hat, older Ace has been here, and from the looks of the burn marks on the ground in one spot he didn't like it here. All the Whitebeard pirates were put in the cages and Marco waited for them to wake up, an extremely long wait.

**"LET GO OF HER!" **It was more of a growl then anything but they formed words and by a voice that Marco knew. He looked up to see Ace and Sabo struggling in the grips of the camouflaged people while Luffy was hanging limb in one of them. She wasn't even looking around or anything just limb, Marco's heart pounded as he thought the worst of what could have happened, and then he had to wonder, why they were not knocked out like his crew. **"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING HER?"**

The boys were put into the cage with Marco while Luffy was taken somewhere; the two boys rushed to the bars and started to make quick work of getting rid of them. That is until a foot is slammed into Ace's stomach sending him backwards and a branch hit Sabo in the head. They didn't stay down for long they got to work on the other bars, the camouflage men were yelling at each other and pointing. Luffy came back into view but this time a knife is held at her throat, Sabo and Ace got the message and calmed down as they glared darkly at the smirking male. The two of them sat down glaring at the ground as Luffy is once again taken from their view, Marco still didn't move, not until one of the other moves first, otherwise it'll look odd. Ace stood up and walked around each and every one of the pirates, Ace ran his eyes down Marco before moving over to Thatch and kicked him in the gut, Thatch's eyes flew open and he gasped sitting up and swearing his head off holding his side.

"Shit, what do you have in your shoes, steel?" Ace smirked and knelt down glancing over at Marco.

"Might as well wake up now, we need to think of a plan to get out of here and save Luffy." He said, Marco didn't move and Ace stood back up and got ready to kick him, Marco moved faster and sat up just missing the shoe. Sabo came over to them and sat down next to Thatch rubbing his forehead.

"How did we end up stuck here again?" Sabo wondered aloud, the two Whitebeard pirates looked at him. Sabo saw their looks and breathed in deeply. "We were in East blue then we wake up in these cages."

"So you'll in here before you were turned into kids?" Both the kids shot Thatch a glare before turning to Marco.

"You have a devil fruit power right?"

"Yeah, are we going to use the flames to get us out of here?"

"No." Both kids said shaking their heads. "No, no devil fruit powers at all, don't even think about using it. No one is allowed to use their devil fruits if they have any."

"Why?"

"…They have…um they…"

"What Ace is trying to say is that they collect devil fruit users." They nodded their heads at this then turned to Ace again as he blushed a deep red.

"Is, is there any females in the, um group?" Thatch shook his head making Ace sigh in relief.

"Again why?" Ace spurted out a few things that didn't make any sense while Sabo chuckled; he finished off what Ace couldn't say again.

"Girls are, how do I put it…oh yes they are great child bearers, I'm sure that's what the guy said anyways." Someone in the cage said, he looked like a teenager around fourteen, all eyes landed on him, his in dirty clothes and in need of a bath.

"You speak gibberish?"

"Kind of hard not to when you've been stuck in here for over ten years, you pick up things."

"Ten? That would have made you four." The boy chuckled at this and stared at the two kids.

"I remember the both of you; you were in here a few days ago. How's your little sist…" Ace lunged at him ready to kill him, the boy laughed again and when his skin touched Ace's he was surrounded in a bright light that landed on the ground.

"ACE?!" Sabo screamed running up to him, the man laughed again and touched Sabo, surrounding him in a bright light, Ace's light cleared up first and when everyone saw him he was back to his normal age, the same with Sabo. They blinked at each other before turning to look at the boy and pointed at him mouth hanging open.

"Oh! That's right, I turned you into kids because you…" He frowned and touched them again turning them back to the age they both were before, no memories of what happened to them. He looked up at Thatch when the man held a sword to his throat.

"Turn them back." The man shook his head grinning like a loon.

"Nah." Thatch pressed the sword closer when Marco intervened by speaking up.

"I know you." The kid's eyes shot to him and they locked eyes before the boy is laughing and clapping his hands above his head.

"Marco buddy, you look just the same as I remember you."

"You don't, you've gotten younger." The man's laughter picked up, Thatch looked over at Marco wanting an exploration. "His Crash, a crew member of Rogers back in the day."

"WHAT?"

"Why'd you have to go and say that?" Crash said laughing again.

* * *

Lol how cool is Crash? Well nobody knows what happened to Roger's crew.


	20. Devil Fruit

**Chapter Twenty**

Little Ace and little Sabo slowly sat up rubbing their heads; they looked around both in a cage with people that they don't know.

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked standing up and moving to the only people awake, Thatch grinned at seeing the two boys awake but before he could say anything Crash sighed overly dramatically.

"Well the secrets out now, might as well put them back to normal." He said walking over to Ace and Sabo touching them again, surrounding them in a bright light.

"Secret?" Thatch blinked and asked, Crash looked like at Marco like he stole his candy.

"Yeah, secret that I was on _his_ ship back in the day. Don't know how but the girl knew who I was when her eyes landed on me and blurted it out, Ace reacted instantly and tried to bash the shit out of me, so I turned him into a kid, Sabo and Luffy only stared in horror before they both acted and I turned all three of them into kids." Crashes shook his head and looked at the normal Ace and Sabo with a what-can-you-do look. "I was going to turn them back to normal but I didn't think that at their age they would plot like the way they did and ran off."

"So why haven't you escaped?" Marco asked leaning on the wooden bars looking at Crash lazily but with interest. "I'm sure if a much of brats could escape then it would be easy for you."

"The reason for me staying here for ten years is long and very complicated." Marco's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something. "OH don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not going to turn it into a long boring story. I heard about devil fruit users going missing in this area so I came here, I was fifty something, it's hard to keep track of age when I'm always changing my own age. Well these guys caught me and caged me for three years. I wasn't causing trouble or anything so they kept me some kind of pet, I grew interested in them, they were odd people with an odd coulter so I stayed then one day this nice village girl walks up to me with a huge grin and gives me a devil fruit. I knew what it was right away, she didn't, she just grinned at me sweetly and I couldn't help but eat the revolting fruit to please her…oi don't look at me like that, she's a friendly and innocent person. Well I ate it and nothing changed, nothing happened, and I didn't know how to get it working so I messed around until I turned into a twenty year old. I was shocked to say the least and it scared me right back into me aged state…I played dead and they threw me out, I was sitting around at the beach and started to test out this new ability of mine then I got caught again a few years ago."

"But why did you stay?"

"Hmmm…" Crash's eyes moved around the underground village until his eyes rested on one hut in particular.

"You're joking right?" Marco asked, Crash flushed red and looked away with a pout on his lips, Thatch was laughing his ass off.

"Shut it." He said darkly, the Haki he let lose didn't have any effect on them, it just made them laugh harder, but they had to stop when Ace and Sabo sat back up and looked around. They didn't attack Crash just glared darkly at the older/younger man, the two sat next to Marco and Thatch while they glanced out into the village.

"Got any ideas on how to get out of here?" Sabo asked leaning back and looking at the ceiling of the cage.

"We need to find Luffy." Ace comments, Crash sat there looking at Ace strangely just looking at him… "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…just…"

"Just what?"

"You look like someone that I used to know…" Ace glared and looked away, Crash's eyes still burning holes in his head. Marco looked his sleeping family over then at the guards around the village.

"Crash, where do they take the devil fruit users?" Marco asked looking around at the village a few more times. Crash put on a thinking face, sweeping his eyes over the village before they rested on Marco's and with a grin.

"I have no idea." Then he laughed his head off until Marco kicked him in the side, Crash whined about the kick and rubbed the spot. "Why'd you do that? I don't know where they take devil fruit users to add to their collection, and they don't believe that I have a devil fruit power."

"…Okay here's the plan, once everyone is awake we are going to get out of here…"

"What about Luffy?" Her brothers asked at the same time.

"I'll deal with her; we are going to wait for the others…" Ace stood up and processed to kick everyone in the head waking them up. "Or we could do that…"

Once everyone is awake Marco told them the plan they agreed to it and waited to the right time, some more camouflaged people came back, they had blankets, food and kitchen knives with them. Eyes followed the blankets and the people all blinking at the items, but a nerves shuffle next to Marco made all eyes turn to Ace and Sabo who look slightly embarrassed.

"Umm, eh…we kind of…"

"Borrowed those from the…" Sabo tiled off rubbing the back of his head looking to the side while his ears turned red.

"_Ship…" _Ship was squeaked out from Ace's throat much to his greater embarrassment, everyone stared at the two with lost looks before it ever so slowly entered their minds as to why they borrowed the blankets and things from the ship making them laugh out loud. "SHUT UP ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"Hahaha, but it, it just is that funny." Marco said patting Ace on the head with a smirk.

"And your faces were so red." Thatch continued and draped his arms around both the D brothers, Ace and Sabo glared at everyone with pouts on their lips, it didn't help that they had their arms crossed too. They looked like little kids that have been made fun of one to many times and were getting sick of it, adding to the amusement.

"**Can we just get on with the plan?"** Ace hissed out flames slowly lighting his hair up…

"Wait you're the fire user?" Crash asked looking at the flames. "When the three of you came in here kicking a screaming it looked like the girl was the one spitting of fire and burning things up, that's why they took her but…"

"Luffy's a devil fruit user too." Sabo said, Crash looked up then nodded his head looking slightly relived. "What's with the look?"

"Look?"

"Yeah, you looked relived that Luffy is a devil fruit user." Crash twiddled his thumbs and turned away humming. "Oi! Why is it good that Luffy's a user?"

"Because of reasons and I'm not going to tell you." He said childishly, like his keeping the best secret ever and will only tell if you beg. Sabo grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face the furies older brother.

**_"You listen to me closely, you are going to tell me what they are doing to my little sister right now or I won't hold back." _**Crash looked into cold eyes with surprise, before they turned back into one of calm.

"You're a good older brother, that's why I'm not going to say anything." Sabo's grip on his shoulders tightens and his eyes become frosty before he sighed and let go mumbling a sorry out. "So Marco's going to turn into his birdy form, then get captured and taken to where Luffy is once we have lost sight of the birdy we'll break out of here and go to the Moby dick, where we wait for the two to turn up."

"Why can't I just turn into a fire ball?" Ac asks looking put out.

"Because they need a fast get away from here, Marco's the best choice he can fly her out and away from the villagers reach."

"Are you alright about leaving here?" Thatch asked, Crash stared at the Whitebeard commanders before laughing and pointing over his shoulders, everyone followed his finger and they found a cute native standing their holding a basket at her hip and holding hands with a five year old child.

"My family is coming with me; we have already talked about it years ago. Once the right people come we'll get out of here."

"Why does she want to leave?"

"She's a fruit user and has hidden it from everyone…plus because she has had a child they shame her because she's not married." Marco, Thatch, Sabo and Ace stared at them for a long time before turning accusing gazes at Crash.

"You're a paedophile…" They all said at once, Crash's face turned beat red and he spurted out a few words mixed with saliva.

"It's…Co…I…her my…it's not…" He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. "I told her about my devil fruit…"

"So she…"

"LETS JUST GET THIS DONE WITH!" Crash shouted, laughter filed the place before everyone got into their battle moods.

Marco slowly calmed down then turned into bright blue flames, arms turned into flaming blue wings, legs into talons and mouth into a peek. The wooden cage didn't stand a change against the marvels flames, they turned to ash within seconds, and those close to the flames only felt a warm brush on their skin. Then the guards are all running up to the phoenix, Marco flew around them just playing it out heading to the exit before a net is thrown over him, the nets made of metal and had begun to melt before Marco changed back into his human form and crashed to the ground smashing into the ground, he faked being knocked out and was dragged off while the natives muttered about what just happened and what they saw. The Whitebeards and Crash watched as Marco was slowly dragged away, once they disappeared around one of the huts Crash whispered.

"Phase one complete, let's begin phase two." Thatch hit him over the head for saying that, with a roll of his eyes, he then held his hand up and the pirates silently started to sneak out of the burnt bars. What kind of guards would just leave the cage burnt up like this? Crash went up to the girl and child hosted the kid onto his hip and grabbed the girls hand, leading them out of there in the middle of all the Whitebeards. They walked out of the cave and through the waterfall, silently but fast, the large group made their way to the Moby dick. They didn't meet any trouble at all, none, which is odd but lucky. Still quite they boarded the ship and met with Whitebeard sitting in his chair, he looked the group over noted that Ace and Sabo were older, Marco and Luffy were missing and there is a family with them, he looked them all over before laughing.

"Gurarara, where are my other two brats?"

"A native village has them; Marco is staying behind to get Luffy." Thatch said with a smirk, his eyes looked over the group until they landed on Crash and his little family. "Pops, Cash here is responsible for turning Ace, Sabo and Luffy into kids."

"And why are they with you?" Crash walked forward and looked relaxed as he looked Whitebeard over.

"You've gotten old, Newgate, meet my lovely darling Natalia and my daughter Rosalyn." Crash said letting Whitebeard have a look at them, Whitebeards gazes shifted over them then landed on Crash, he eyes Crash for a while before throwing his head back a laughing out loud.

"You've gotten younger, old friend." Whitebeard held his hand out and Crash reached with his, they shock hands.

* * *

Marco had one eye open as his dragged around the city; the natives have stopped what they were doing to look the pirate over before moving on. Marco could see the greed in their eyes as they did so, after a once around his taken to a marble house, he knew this held the richer people, because all the other houses were made of wood. The doors opened and his dragged across white marble floors and through another door.

He didn't make any kind of noise, not once, no movement or any indication that his awake. He looked around wondering what Crash had meant by collection. But didn't see anything, they kept going through the house until they stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked on it, Marco got ready to spring into action at that moment and his lucky he didn't because when the doors where open he found Luffy glaring at a chubby man that has a hold of a chain around her neck. The small girl didn't look happy at all, Marco just happy that she's awake and aware of everything.

"Let go of me, you fat tub." She said pulling the chain with her little hands, the people dragging Marco let go of the net and rushed over screaming at her, she didn't take any notice of them just kept on pulling. The fat tub laughed and it sent his flabs wobbling everywhere, the natives stopped and backed off when the man said something to them, then they dragged Marco over. The nets cut away and his lifted up for the man to look at. Luffy's struggles stopped as she recognized the pirate being held up, the tubby leader eyed Marco from head to toe giving Marco the creeps. His eyes were forced open to look at, then his mouth. The tub said something and Marco is given a chain himself and left on the floor. The leader laughed and pulled at the chains making both Marco and Luffy stumble or slid forward in Marco's case.

"I said let go!" Luffy shouted out before coughing, Marco sat up and looked at Luffy as she kept on coughing. Her breathing turned laboured before she calmed down, all the while the fat person laughed.

"Bahaha…" He cried out gleefully and shouted something out before a few natives ran off and came back with a very elderly woman.

With that he threw the chains end that he was holding at her feet, the old woman bent down and picked it up before tugging at it, Luffy's collar bit into the back of her neck before she followed the woman. Marco just lied there on the floor breathing slowly, while the collar around his neck was tugged at a few times. A frustrated sigh flooded the place and tub talked again, this time Marco is kicked in the side, it took him by total surprise that he gasped and sat up. The tub laughed out before shouting at the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates, more tribal people showed up and dragged him away, and he ended up in a dark and filthy room. He lit one of his golden tail feather loops pop out and light up the place, what he saw made me him feel sick. Skeletons and soon to be dead people all chained up to the walls and ceiling, even along the floor.

"Newcomer…" I weak voice said, all the alive eyes that were in their have been drawn to the light making Marco standing out like a saw thumb. "Bad luck for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he hasn't chained ya up yet, so ya might be lit out for a few more days…"

"What the crack knob is trying to say is that the chef hasn't gotten completely bored with you so won't lock you up down here., once you've been chained to the walls you're not ever going to get away…YA A WHITEBEARD PIRATE! WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE?"

"…has anyone seen a little girl, black hair? Loud? Whines about food and being hungry?"

"Mate, there hasn't been any light down here in years, how are we meant to see whose who?" Marco rubbed the back of his head at his stupidness before staring at everyone.

"Your all devil fruit users?"

"Yeah, the ones that have died, their fruits have moved on and shit."

"What do you mean?"

"What it means bird-brain, is that when a devil fruit user dies their devil fruit moves to the closest fruit were it waits to be eaten and used again."

"Really?"

"Yeah…wait your talking about a little brat being down here?"

"Yeah, Luffy."

"She's a brat?"

"Yeah under ten I would guess." The chatty chained man made a move to get up but the chain prevented him from doing so.

"The sick fuck up there likes kids, doesn't care what sex they are, if they are pretty, cute and a devil fruit user they become his." Marco didn't like the sound of that, in fact it pissed him off, he burst into his blue flames boiling mad, so hot that _seastone _chains melted down and made puddles on the floor. The now freed users eminently activated their fruit powers and ran out from the caged room, those that have personal issues headed towards the room where the chef is while others headed out of their beating anyone up that got in the way, Marco flew around looking for Luffy. When he did find her she was balled up in her panther form hissing at one of the native people in front of her, Marco dealt with it fast and picked the wild kitten up before flying out of there.

"Marco…go back." Marco shock his head.

"No."

"Please, there's something I gotta get." Marco debated in his head before turning around and flying back towards the burning village, she pointed out the ways to go as they flew around in the building until they reached a room where nothing has been touched, a room full of books and different coloured fruits. "What are we doing here?"

Luffy hopped down from his back in her human form and started to load the fruits that are here into the sack that appeared out from nowhere along with the books.

"They will go to bad people if we leave all this here." With that she grabbed everything and bordered Marco again, this time they didn't turn back when they flew to the Moby dick. Everyone cheer upon their arrival, relief that nothing bad happened to them. Little Luffy stumbled off from Marco and made her way towards Whitebeard. "Open this only, _only, _when you are in your room."

Luffy said with a series look on her little face, Whitebeard took the sack and put it in his lap. Luffy was going to say something more but crammed her mouth shut as her eyes turned around and looked and Teach, she stared at him before grinning and moving more towards Whitebeards leg. Just as she opened her mouth again she's picked up and hugged to an overly warm chest, looking up she saw Ace an older version of Ace staring down at her with a happy grin.

"Crash! Fix her!" Crash the person from the cage came forward and turned Luffy back to normal and they sailed away from the island. A party was being planned when Luffy collapsed to the ground, a high fever and sweating uncontrollably. "LUFFY!?"


	21. Chapter 21

**This story is on hold for a moment...so sorry!**


End file.
